


Чёрное сердце, белая кровь

by passionario



Series: Ἅδης [4]
Category: Avengers Undercover, Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Death Rituals, Established Relationship, Everything Dies, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Стрендж ищет способ спасти Землю и продаёт ради этого свою душу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Здесь больше, чем ты можешь увидеть

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Хизер, которая не дала мне сдаться (и сделала фанмикс) ♥  
> Джасу, который гладил меня всю дорогу (а ещё нарисовал картинки и сверстал выкладку) ♥  
> Альнаире, которая мужественно ставила запятые и исправляла опечатки ♥
> 
> Трейлер [★](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaXpTFqPtTQ) Фанмикс [★]() Иллюстрации ★ 
> 
> [](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/19/fukl5ke374p2.png) [](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/19/utckxuaw79ch.png) [](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/19/tgt316rox7m6.png) [[x](http://useastorydoppelganger.tumblr.com/)]

Деймону не нравилось думать о том, что его проблемы со сном — это последствие недавно пережитых им событий. Ему не нравилось думать об этом, как о проблеме. Дерьмо случается, говорил он сам себе, ворочаясь в постели и пытаясь заснуть.

Когда рядом был Стефан, Деймон вырубался моментально, не видел снов; может, он не помнил их, неважно. Спал сладким сном невинного младенца.

Когда Стефана не было, он проваливался в вязкое болото, тонул в зыбучих песках. У него случались блядские панические атаки. Деймон метался по постели, слишком большой для него одного, и в итоге уходил в свою комнату. Там он распахивал настежь окно, заворачивался в плед на диване, бессмысленно пялился в уличную черноту и курил. После, замёрзнув окончательно — замёрзнув, блядь, — он долго торчал в душе, включая воду настолько горячую, что немело всё тело. Деймон тёр руки, надеясь, что в кожу не въестся горьковатый запах сигарет. Отчего-то ему казалось, что каким-то образом он может сказать Стефану о том, что с ним происходит.

Бред. Но Деймон ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Иногда он спускался вниз и неизменно натыкался на Вонга. Поначалу это здорово нервировало, Деймон успел отвыкнуть от жизни в большом доме, где есть прислуга. Конечно, слугой Вонга было назвать тяжело, он воспринимался скорее как маленький, иногда очень злобный дух-хранитель дома.

Вонг учил его всем тем восточных играм, которые Деймон называл без разбору китайскими шахматами. Нудные правила отлично отвлекали от дурных снов. Наверное, Вонг, хитрый лис, замечал, что с ним что-то не так, но, кажется, Стефану пока не говорил, и за это Деймон был бесконечно ему благодарен.

Говорить Стефану он не хотел, смеялся сам над собой, представляя, как по-идиотски будут звучать его слова:

— Понимаешь, Стив, когда тебя нет, у меня кошмары, панические атаки и, кажется, я начинаю бояться спать.

Фу, самому противно. Ему было не пять лет, когда пугают темнота и чудовища под кроватью. Нормально бояться вполне реальных монстров, если ты сопливый мальчишка, который не может себя защитить. Деймону не казалось зазорным в пять лет реветь у матери на коленях. Будь у него дети, он бы с радостью таскал их на руках — ну, сразу после того, как поотрывал бы всем демонам головы.

Сейчас, давным-давно миновав возраст Христа, Деймон вновь начал бояться монстров под кроватью.

Только этих монстров не было, да и кровать была фигуральной в данном случае.

У Стефана хватало забот и без него: сразу после их возвращения он с головой погрузился в проблемы вселенского масштаба. Всё как всегда, в общем-то, только теперь его всё чаще не было дома. Доктор Стрендж пропадал на секретных встречах, мотался по всей планете и побеждал плохих парней.

— У тебя стало больше седых волос, — заметил однажды Деймон.

Они были наверху, в комнате Деймона, валялись на полу — пушистый ковёр нравился Деймону больше дивана, он скидывал к себе вниз подушки и шутил, что в детстве у них не было достаточно места и подушек с пледами, чтобы устроить себе крепость. Стефан читал какую-то книгу на языке, который во всём мире знал, наверное, только он один, а Деймон просто смотрел на его профиль. Даже такой, в мягких домашних штанах и майке, Стефан казался строгим, словно профессор университета.

Благопристойный профессор и проблемное дитя из секты, отличная тема для дамского романа. Он спасает её, заблудшую и несчастную, дарит избавление ото всех проблем чудодейственным хуем — кажется, все сюжеты дамских романов одинаковы, нет? Деймон не читал обычных книг, кажется, со школы, но иногда Пэтси что-то приносила домой и потом рассказывала о прочитанном. Надо же, сколько времени прошло, а он ещё помнит.

Протянув руку, Деймон коснулся серебристых прядей на висках Стефана, зарылся пальцами в волосы, ероша аккуратную причёску.

— Я не молодею, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответил Стефан, закрыв книгу и отложив её в сторону.

— Думаю, твоя седина имеет куда больше общего с тем, что вся вселенная никак не может оставить нашу жалкую планету в покое, — фыркнул Деймон, убрал руку и перекатился на бок. — Стив, мы не можем спасти всех, ты должен знать это, — мягко заметил он. — Или во время ваших тайных собраний тебя укусил Капитан Америка?

— Нет, — тихо засмеялся Стефан. Он лёг рядом, и солнечные лучи сверкнули на серебряных нитях в его волосах.

— Ты не сильно старше меня, Стив.

Деймон придвинулся ближе, закинул одну ногу на Стефана и потёрся щекой о его плечо. Он был холодным, и его хотелось согреть. Деймон тихонько вздохнул.

— Ты — сын Сатаны, твоё время течёт по иным законам, — возразил Стефан, обнимая его одной рукой.

— Твой учитель прожил пятьсот лет.

Разговор уходил туда, где всё становилось чудовищно серьёзным, и это было плохо. Никогда прежде Деймон не думал о времени в подобном ключе, хотя, казалось бы, все нормальные пары планируют остаток своих дней. Их же время было текучим, словно вода, и непредсказуемым, как песчаные бури. Умереть в один день — это явно было не про них, но вся эта хуйня с наследием, титулом Стефана, и... Арргх. Деймон зажмурился, пережидая, когда схлынет приступ злости; ругаться не хотелось.

Движение Стефана Деймон скорее почувствовал, чем услышал: колебания воздуха, неуловимый тонкий запах, ставший чуть ближе. Стефан зачесал пальцами волосы Деймона назад, а потом поцеловал в лоб, чуть выше переносицы; у самого Стефана в этом месте был третий глаз.

Всё закончилось тем, что они устроились в обнимку на полу: Стефан лежал у него под боком, положив голову на плечо, пока Деймон рассеянно водил кончиками пальцев от его запястья к локтю.

 

Безделье Деймона продлилось недолго — пару недель, может. Однажды Стефан вернулся не один, с ним был Стив Роджерс — в гражданском, без щита и прочих звёздных символов. Деймон смотрел на него с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — хмуро заметил Стефан, и Деймон спокойно кивнул. Он не думал, что ему спустят на тормозах то, что он сделал, чтобы ни сказал им Стефан. Были вещи, цену которым Деймон знал слишком хорошо.

Вонг накрыл им стол в гостиной и удалился, ступая так тихо, что даже Роджерс оглянулся на него. Да, Деймон тоже долго привыкал к тому, как Вонг по-кошачьи подкрадывался и порывался открутить уши за то, что он ходит в уличной обуви по дому.

— Мы с доктором долго обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию, — начал Роджерс, не притронувшись к своему чаю. — Ты понимаешь, что мы не можем просто отпустить тебя, даже под его поручительство.

Деймон молча приподнял брови. Можно подумать, у него есть выбор, что бы ему не предложили.

— Нам нужен агент под прикрытием в окружении Земо.

Вот это было очень дерзко. Деймон даже подавился своим печеньем.

— Прости, что? Я думал, только ленивый уже не знает, что я живу со Стефаном. Вам не кажется, что это немного ставит под сомнение мою надёжность? К тому же, Багалия — весьма мерзкое место, если ты недостаточно пьян. Я уже старый и привык к комфорту.

Краем глаза он поймал улыбку Стефана и улыбнулся в ответ. Роджерс сидел так прямо, будто проглотил палку — Деймон напомнил себе, что он друг Стефана и попытался быть не таким резким. У него всё ещё не было выбора, но то, чего от него хотел Стив Роджерс, больше походило на простой план самоубийства.

— Ты всё время меняешь сторону, Хеллшторм. Никто не удивится, если ты вдруг снова переметнёшься к Мастерам Зла сразу после переворота в тёмном измерении.

— Технически — после двух переворотов, — Деймон пожал плечами. — Допустим, они мне доверяют. Что дальше? Просто передавать вам информацию? А если Земо вдруг решит уничтожить мир — мне продолжать делать вид, что я с ними?

Молчание Стефана не угнетало. Деймон чувствовал молчаливую поддержку, знал, что Стефан примет любое его решение. Если понадобится, этот сумасшедший снова спустится за ним в ад. Он встретился с ним взглядом — Стефан действительно был готов принять его выбор. Неизбежность всегда напрягала Деймона больше всего, блядь, он всю жизнь пытался выпутаться из цепей своего наследства, но в итоге увязал в нём всё глубже.

— В разумных пределах я допускаю любые твои действия, — Роджерс всё-таки взял чашку и отпил чай. На краткое мгновение Деймону захотелось вскипятить воду так, чтобы она обожгла ему язык и нёбо; с другой стороны, суперсолдаты, ускоренная регенерация, а он сам подведёт Стефана.

Неизбежность.

— Надеюсь, они построили там хотя бы один приличный бар, — Деймон подпёр щёку рукой. — Но я честно не понимаю, какую реальную пользу могу вам принести. Я слишком заметный, чтобы быть шпионом.

— Именно поэтому, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Роджерс. — Трудно заподозрить шпиона в настолько ненадёжном человеке.

— Прости, не улавливаю твоей логики, — Деймон наклонился за новым печеньем. Он очень надеялся, что Вонг добавил в него марихуану, и скоро ему станет легче. — К тому же, ты, вероятно, знаешь, что у меня проблемы с доверием. Вдруг я случайно спалю любимую штору Земо?

— Можешь списать все случайные поджоги на нестабильность магии после того, как потерял её и вернул обратно, — вдруг усмехнулся Стефан. — Скажешь, проблемы с контролем.

— О, потеря контроля над адским пламенем, — мечтательно пробормотал Деймон. — Адский город превратится в вечно пылающий город.

— В любом случае, — Роджерс поднялся, — я не жду многого. Хотя знать, для чего он жаждет заполучить к себе детей, которые вышли с Арены, было бы неплохо.

Арена... Что-то такое Деймон читал недавно, по телевизору ещё как-то попал на дурацкое видео — кучка подростков убивает друг друга. И что? Они живут в мире, где дети постоянно этим занимаются. Вспомнить хотя бы правление Осборна, который набрал себе мелких мутантов, промыл им мозги и выдрессировал в наёмных убийц.

— Он что-то готовит, — Роджерс повернулся в дверях. — Но в Бадалию не так легко попасть, и у нас сейчас не хватает ресурсов узнать, что именно. Я был бы очень признателен.

Стефан пошёл его проводить. Деймон слышал, как они негромко переговариваются, потом хлопнула дверь, и Стив Роджерс ушёл. Ресурсов у них не хватает, ха-ха. Им просто жалко пускать в расход даже самых обычных солдат ЩИТа, тренированных вести себя в таких ситуациях. Шпионом Деймону быть ещё не проходилось. В таком ключе, по крайней мере.

Барон Земо и Мастера Зла — блядь, это звучало почти как Синтия Шмидт и Достойнейшие. Нет, спасибо, Деймону хватило одного раза.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Стефан, вернувшись в гостиную. Он присел на подлокотник кресла Деймона, и тот обнял его за талию, прижался щекой к груди. Сердце у Стефана билось гулко и медленно, словно смертельно устало. Он не говорил, чем занимается — после того раза, когда сказал, что миры исчезают, и ему нужна сила.

Некоторые вещи Деймон знал слишком хорошо — например, кто в мире может даровать силу, которую искал Стефан. С того раза они больше не говорили об этом. Деймон не хотел, и Стефан тоже, это было видно. Осознание того, что рано или поздно им просто придётся, было одной из тех вещей, которые Деймон знал слишком хорошо — и оттого ненавидел.

 

Даже странно, что этот дурацкий план сработал. Земо принял его с распростёртыми объятиями — хорошо, что не буквально. Стоило Деймону появиться в Адском городе, о его появлении тут же узнали все в Бадалии; что ж, Деймон старался. Приглашение к его светлости не заставило долго ждать.

При Земо сейчас отиралась Мадам Маска — они обменялись долгими нежными взглядами и заключили молчаливое перемирие.

Земо не хотел от него многого — привёл мальчишку, Каллена. Деймон слышал про семью Бладстоунов, и это даже оказалось занимательно. Одно дело волшебные кольца — такого добра навалом везде, но демон-паразит — вот это уже куда интереснее. Деймон мог бы избавить Каллена от него, но Земо сказал, что не нужно. Разумеется, не нужно, иначе пропадут все рычаги давления.

Впрочем, учить Каллена контролировать свою одержимость было занятно — что может быть милее сердцу экзорциста, как не помощь в победе над своими демонами, внутренними и внешними. Деймон даже начал понимать, отчего Стефану так нравилось возиться с детьми и подростками, обладающими магической силой. Правда, больше одного ребёнка Деймон бы не вынес. В конце концов, у них уже был Локи — тот, правда, последнее время появлялся редко, заглянул пару раз вместе с Билли — вместо привычного ребёнка на Деймоне повис незнакомый подросток, Деймон оторвал его от себя, внимательно рассмотрел, а потом ржал минут пять, и ещё дольше — над историей этих двоих.

Земо даже подарил ему дом, до нелепости большой и роскошный. Деймону он напоминал поместье, в котором они когда-то жили с Пэтси, и оттого бывать там ему не очень нравилось. Кто сказал, что если он — принц Ада, ему нужен особняк со свечами и бестолковой вычурной мебелью? Правда, Каллен приходил от дома в восторг и всё чаще оставался ночевать у Деймона. Его это мало волновало — он предпочитал возвращаться в Нью-Йорк к Стефану, сворачиваться вокруг него и отдыхать от шума и безумия Бадалии. Никто не спрашивал его о том, куда он ходит и что делает. Деймон не мог пока сказать, плохо это или хорошо. Он рассказывал Стефану о том, что узнавал, когда они лежали вдвоём в темноте, слишком уставшие для всего, кроме объятий.

— Мне кажется, я всё равно совершенно бесполезен, — говорил Деймон.

— Нет, — смеялся Стефан и обнимал его крепче. — Ты очень полезный, — и целовал его в макушку, ерошил волосы.

Деймон редко задерживался на Гринвич-Виллидж, если Стефана не было дома. Перекидывался парой слов с Вонгом, узнавал, как на самом деле Стефан — сам ведь он не говорил, Деймон только смотрел на сгущавшиеся синяки под глазами, на вживлённый в руку передатчик. Что-то действительно надвигалось, но на этот раз Деймон ничего не мог сделать, просто ждать.

— Правда, — однажды спросил его Каллен, — что вы живёте с доктором Стренджем? — в глазах мальчишки было жадное любопытство.

— Я принц лжи. Ты веришь тому, что я говорю? — усмехнулся он в ответ.

— Я... — начал было Каллен, но оборвал себя на полуслове, задумавшись.

— Скажем так, — Деймон хлопнул его по плечу. — Я с ним спал. А всё остальное — на твою фантазию, но не воображай слишком много.

Может, стоило сказать, что Деймон состоит в интимной связи с сестрой, но кого этим сейчас шокируешь. Людей больше занимают более запретные союзы: добро и зло, как же так. К тому же, Сатана появлялась здесь — последнее время она часто мелькала вместе с дочерью Мефисто. Деймон находил это донельзя забавным.

Стефан даже однажды пригласил их на ужин. На ужин! Это был самый неловкий приём пищи в его жизни. В голову настойчиво лезли мысли о том, что когда-то Иезавель была влюблена в Стефана — может, она и сейчас была, просто Сатане очень тяжело отказать. Деймон к концу не выдержал и наорал на неё, чтобы держала себя в руках. Как жить, если твоя сестра — суккуб, и однажды ты занимался с ней сексом практически в присутствии своего нынешнего любовника.

А Деймону казалось, что подобное давно перестало его волновать.

Но в целом всё было здорово. Из-за всех этих событий он даже снова начал нормально спать; проблемы забылись в ежедневной рутине, его не донимали демоны под кроватью — в Адском городе они просто были на каждом углу, и нелепый ПТСР Деймона затерялся в постоянном шуме и гаме. Здесь никто никогда не спал, порой Деймон жалел, что Земо не отдал ему дом где-нибудь в столице, но кесарю — кесарево, видимо. Ладно, всё равно он спать он мотался домой.

Большую часть возни с Таносом Деймон пропустил, если честно. Земо сказал, что они не будут вмешиваться, у них другие заботы — Деймон осторожно спросил, какие, но Земо отмолчался. Маска, судя по её поведению, тоже ничего пока не знала. Однажды она подловила Деймона в коридоре — их нежное перемирие было подтверждено словами, плюс договор о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве. Уитни Фрост всё ещё была агрессивной сукой, но на него не нападала, поэтому Деймона всё устраивало.

После разрушения Аттилана Деймон плюнул на всё и вернулся на Гринвич-Виллидж. Их район не пострадал; к тому же вокруг дома всё равно был возведён барьер.

Вонг вышел его встречать, молча поклонился и спросил, будет ли Деймон есть. Тот отказался; это было довольно необычно, но в лице Вонга Деймон увидел борьбу — словно он хочет что-то ему рассказать, но не решается. Наверняка это имело отношение к Стефану, однако выпытывать было бесполезно. Если Вонг посчитает нужным, то в итоге расскажет сам. Он хранил слишком много тайн Стефана и был с ним куда дольше, его сомнения вполне нормальны.

Захватив кофе, Деймон поднялся к себе. К чёрту Земо, Каллена, прочее безудержное веселье Бадалии. Он искренне намеревался не покидать дом до тех пор, пока Стефан не вернётся, и Деймон будет уверен, что всё хорошо. Его доверие было хрупким, точно скорлупа. Он не боялся, что Стефан уйдёт от него или изменит; просто они слишком часто умирали за последние годы.


	2. Затихает всё кроме птиц

Видимо, Деймон задремал — потому что проснулся, услышав шаги на лестнице и шорох ткани. Он пошевелился, выругался и осторожно опустил ноги на ковёр. Тело ломило от сна в неудобной позе, это же надо было так умудриться. Окно было скрыто плотными шторами, а поворачивать голову, чтобы посмотреть на время, Деймону было лень.

Он листал какую-то книгу — сейчас она валялась около дивана на ковре. Деймон даже не помнил её названия, прихватил в магазине, когда бесцельно шатался по улицам.

В дверях стоял Стефан, бледный и растрёпанный. Под глазами у него залегли густые тени, одежда была в пыли, а сам он выглядел измученным, даже больным.

— Привет, — заметив, что Деймон проснулся, тихо сказал он. У него даже голос был сухим и безжизненным, как листья, что осенью облетают с деревьев.

— Ты снова спас мир? — Деймон прогнулся в пояснице и потянулся. Потёр глаза, подобрал плед и замотался в него на манер римской тоги.

Часы показывали три. Деймон решил, что, скорее это ночь, чем день. Днём мир казался ему громче, а ночью все звуки стихали, становились мягкими и вкрадчивыми. Крик тогда должен выходить пронзительным, пугающим, а шорохи за стеной — пугать до дрожи в коленях. Деймону одинаково нравилось любое время суток, но ночью потусторонний мир становился ближе, и было забавно порой идти по улицам и замечать, как из теней выступают демоны, притворяющиеся людьми.

Придерживая плед, Деймон поднялся с дивана и подошёл к Стефану. Хотелось обнять его, закутать в плед и усадить рядом с собой на диван. Или отвести в постель. Просто согреть.

— Не очень, — Стефан расстегнул плащ и перекинул его через руку.

— Ох, да ладно, — фыркнул Деймон, подходя ближе. — Не помню случая, чтобы мир не спасли. У нас столько охочих до этого дела, что мне даже жалко остальную вселенную — ей перепадает всего ничего, в то время как на Земле куда ни плюнь — всюду герои.

— Это был Танос, — как-то отрешённо сказал Стефан.

Что-то было не так, подумал Деймон. Стефан вёл себя неправильно. Прищурившись, он посмотрел на него ещё раз, пытаясь понять, где подвох. Танос — да, отлично, Деймон смотрел новости, а его любовник был не последним человеком на Земле. Уничтожение Аттиллана было из ряда вон, хотя последние несколько месяцев мир, кажется, перешёл в режим постоянной катастрофы.

— Стив, всё в порядке? — Деймон подошёл вплотную и положил руку Стефану на плечо. Перед тем, как тот отвёл глаза, Деймон успел заметить его взгляд, затравленный и виноватый, — и дурное предчувствие, не покидавшее его последние дни, усилилось. — Стив, твою мать, поговори со мной!

Но Стефан молчал, и Деймону захотелось его ударить. Что за дерьмо, он думал, что они ну — доверяют друг другу? Были вещи, которые Стефан не говорил ему, и Деймон уважал его тайны, потому что у него были свои, но блядь, они же не чужие друг другу.

Сместив зрение, Деймон посмотрел на Стефана ещё раз. За воротник зацепилась тонкая нить, словно паутинка, и Деймон мысленно потянул за неё — она обернулась оборванными цепями. На запястьях Стефана пылали ожоги от магических пут, его шея была в следах мелких уколов, будто в него вонзали иглы. Чужая сила чёрной порванной сетью висела на Стефане, стягивала его грудь, мешая дышать. Деймон уловил запах гнили и разложения, оставленный тем, кто это сделал. След мерзкий, словно клеймо.

— Кто это был? — прорычал Деймон. Ярость, волной поднявшаяся внутри, удивила его самого. — Твою мать, Стив! Не молчи!

Он тряхнул Стефана за плечи, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы отвесить ему пощёчину. Стефан не был виноват. Разумом Деймон это понимал, но его душила бессильная злоба. Тёмная сторона души, которую он подавлял, сейчас стряхнула оковы, расправила плечи и потянула на дно.

— Один из прислужников Таноса, — наконец ответил Стефан, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. — Эбеновый Зоб, он проник в мой транс, и я стал одержим собственной магией. Он управлял мною, точно кукловод.

Выругавшись, Деймон дёрнул Стефана на себя и захлопнул дверь в комнату. Он знал, что любую его реакцию Стефан примет со смирением великомученика, и это лишь сильнее бесило его. Деймон мог справляться со своими приступами агрессии, но запах чужих чар, внеземных, дразнил его куском мяса.

Привычное тепло магии Стефана ушло, его переливающаяся аура была разорвана в клочья, она распадалась на части, словно мокрая бумага в руках.

Под взглядом Деймона оборванные ленты и цепи вспыхивали и оседали на ковре тонким слоем пепла. Одежду Стефана он тоже сжёг; Деймон и Плащ Левитации спалил бы, но Стефан мягко перехватил его запястье. У него выступали рёбра, а невидимые обычному взгляду раны выглядели на бледной коже воспалёнными уродливыми ожогами. Деймон сжал пальцами подбородок Стефана, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза.

— Тебе больно?

— Нет, — выдохнул Стефан. Его кожа была ледяной под руками Деймона.

— Врёшь, — Деймон скривился и убрал руку. Нужно было оставить Стефана, уложить его спать и дать восстановиться, но Деймон не мог отвести от него взгляд. Не мог отойти, заставить себя сделать шаг назад.

Вместо этого он прижал его к стене и грубо поцеловал. Он целовал его, пока не почувствовал железный привкус и, отстранившись, слизал кровь, выступившую на прокушенных губах Стефана. Даже в крови Деймон ощутил чужое, словно — как Стефан назвал его? — Эбеновый Зоб проник не только в мысли, прошёл сквозь тело, подобно приведениям. Он наследил повсюду, и ярость снова разгорелась внутри Деймона. Он посмотрел на Стефана — тот дышал мелко и часто, словно не мог сделать нормальный вдох. Деймон положил ладонь ему на грудь — сердце наоборот билось медленно, словно через раз.

— Этому Зобу повезло, что он не попался мне, — Деймон провёл ладонью вверх, пережал на мгновение пальцами сонную артерию. — Он бы отлично смотрелся на моём трезубце.

Поцеловав Стефана в лоб, туда, где был третий глаз, Деймон опустился перед ним на колени и обнял за талию. Когда Стефан коснулся его волос, зарылся в них пальцами, Деймон почувствовал, что злость стихает. Кожа под его руками становилась теплее — словно в темноте медленно зажёгся огонь, сперва маленький и тревожный, постепенно он окреп и загорелся ровно.

— Тебе больно? — повторил Деймон, отодвинувшись.

— Уже нет, — Стефан убрал со лба Деймона чёлку, и та лизнула ему пальцы ласковым огнём.

На внутренней стороне бёдер сеточка вен казалась жуткой паутиной. Словно кровь Стефана стала чёрной. Губами Деймон чувствовал неровное биение пульса, руками — лёгкую дрожь. Сейчас Стефан дышал тихо и сосредоточено; Деймон бросил на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц — поймал слабую улыбку и улыбнулся в ответ.

Тишина, царившая в доме, вдруг стала пронзительной, яркой, как фотография в глянцевом журнале. Но эта тишина не была неуютной — накатив мягкой волной, она согрела и прогнала злость окончательно.

Желание, тягучее, будто густая карамель, разливалось по телу Деймона. Он погладил кончиками пальцев бедро Стефана — знакомые шрамы, разбегались из-под пальцев по коже. Самый большой тянулся от копчика к левому бедру. Стефан говорил, что не помнит толком, что случилось в ночь, когда он сорвался со скалы и разбился, но читал свои травмы, словно раскрытую книгу: в какой позе он лежал, прежде, чем его нашли, как разрезали кожу, чтобы собрать раздробленные кости и как пытались восстановить чувствительность рук.

Магия дала им так много — но забирала она куда больше.

Деймон просто стоял перед Стефаном на коленях, прижимаясь щекой к его животу. Волосы, обернувшись огнём, скользили по коже Стефана, и это до странности напоминало ласку.

Когда ему надоело собственное бездействие, Деймон поцеловал Стефана чуть выше пупка и наклонился над пахом. Провёл языком по члену Стефана, обхватил губами головку и пососал.

— Не надо, — Стефан потянулся было оттолкнуть его, но Деймон тихо рыкнул, дёрнув плечом. Он вобрал член глубже; ощущение мягкой плоти во рту лишь сильнее распалило его. Стефан действительно был слишком вымотан для секса, но Деймону нравилось то, что он может никуда не спешить. Его собственный член неприятно тёрся о шов джинсов, хотелось расстегнуть ширинку и подрочить, но Деймон оттягивал этот момент.

Стефан зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и Деймон потёрся о его ладонь.

Стефан говорил, он похож на кота. Деймон никогда не спорил с ним, не спрашивал, почему; он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть котом.

— Устал, — пожаловался Деймон, отстранившись через несколько минут. Он поднялся с колен, быстро поцеловал Стефана в губы и положил голову ему на плечо. — Пойдём в постель.

Он всё ещё был возбуждён, но это могло подождать — до утра, до завтра. До того момента, когда Стефан будет в порядке.

— Пойдём, — согласился Стефан. Он хотел было наклонится и подобрать плащ, но Деймон бесцеремонно подхватил его на руки и пинком открыл дверь.

Стефан смеялся, обнимая его за шею, а Деймон чувствовал себя принцем, победившим дракона и заполучившим в награду принцессу. Отличное, в общем-то, чувство. Разве что драконы нравились ему куда больше принцесс.


	3. Жесток твой бог

— Нет. Я уже говорил тебе — нет. Стефан. Просто нет.

Деймон выбил из пачки сигарету и начал вертеть её в пальцах. Бумага липла к влажным от пота рукам, его это бесило, и в конце концов Деймон просто сломал её. Табак просыпался на ковёр.

Стефан молчал, сцепив руки на коленях.

— Где Вонг? — чтобы отвлечься, спросил Деймон. — Не видел его сегодня.

— Я дал ему выходной, — голос Стефана ничего не выражал. — Он собирался в музей, а потом выпить кофе с приятелем из Непала, который случайно оказался в городе.

— У него есть приятели.

— Да, — всё тем же тоном ответил Стефан. — Есть.

— Я надеюсь, он не состоит ни в каком тайном обществе по спасению мира, — сказал Деймон. Злость походила на море в бурю: налетала, разбиваясь о скалы, отступала и возвращалась вновь.

Злиться на Стефана было бесполезно. Но Деймон злился — на то, что тот его не слушает, на его грёбаный план. На то, что Стефан — упрямый баран, который просто не слушает, когда ему говорят не облажаться снова.

О, Стефан Стрендж, великий мастер проёбывать свой титул бесконечно, но других пригодных магов у мироздания пока не было, поэтому работаем с чем есть. Блядь.

— Нет. Деймон, я...

— Я не хочу слушать ничего из твоего идеалистического бреда, — Деймон саданул кулаком по стене. На том месте, где он её коснулся, осталось пятно копоти; запахло палёной тряпкой. Шёлковые обои, ха-ха. — Ты просто приходишь ко мне и говоришь: любимый, такая хрень, миры пропадают, поэтому как ты смотришь на то, что я прогуляюсь до Ярмарки Грешников и прикуплю ещё силы? Ты знаешь, что они берут в качестве оплаты, Стефан?

— Да. Деймон, я...

— Заткнись, твою мать! — закричал Деймон. Голову сдавило железным обручем. Он плюхнулся на подлокотник дивана и потёр виски. — Стефан, блядь. Ты — не я. Ты человек, если ты продашь душу, ты _продашь_ её.

— Я знаю, — очень тихо ответил Стефан. Он встал и хотел было подойти, но Деймон качнул головой и выставил перед собой ладонь. Он чувствовал себя жалким, но нет. Просто нет. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я этого не знаю?

— И говоришь мне всё это. Со спокойным лицом заявляешь, что собираешься отдать душу ради какого-то очередного дерьма, которое не стоит этого. Стефан. Серьёзно.

Утро ещё не закончилось, а уже казалось Деймону таким далёким. Неужели это сегодня он проснулся и смотрел, как спит Стефан — пока тот не проснулся тоже, и потом они просто валялись, лениво обнимаясь и болтая о какой-то ерунде? Это сегодня они смеялись на кухне, пока Стефан готовил тосты? А Стефан решил за чаем поговорить.

Поговорить, блядь.

Отлично поговорили.

Деймон уже слышал это от него — миры исчезают, бла-бла, но он не думал, что Стефан спятил настолько, что действительно захочет пойти на Ярмарку. Стефан — это не он сам, и не Локи, он заключит честную сделку и правда продаст душу.

Деймон не мог понять, эта идея кажется ему дикой потому что Стефан будет для него потерян, или потому что это правда бред, и можно найти другое решение проблемы. Ах да, с точки зрения Стефана его дивные друзья, великие мира сего, уже перепробовали все доступные им варианты и остались с пустыми руками.

С точки зрения Деймона всё это был бред собачий. Последний час они спорили — ругались? Ладно, если совсем честно, то последний час Деймон орал и отказывался слушать все доводы Стефана.

Нет, Деймон начал очень красиво: мол, даже я, принц ада, бла-бла, считаю, что это глупо, но очень скоро его трепение иссякло, и он просто начал орать. Это немного успокаивало.

Осознание того, что Стефан сделает то, что считает нужным, несмотря на все слова Деймона, бесило только сильнее.

— Деймон, пойми...

— Я понимаю только то, что ты дважды заставлял меня жить ради себя, но сам отказываешься жить ради меня, — Деймон не хотел этого говорить, он не хотел вмешивать сюда их блядские отношения, но злость внезапно ушла, оставив его пустым. Деймон казался сам себе старым кувшином, вся вода из которого вытекла сквозь трещины. — Делай, что хочешь, Стефан.

Он встал с дивана и махнул рукой. Пространство разрезал огненный полукруг, Деймон шагнул в портал, не думая, куда тот его приведёт; ему просто нужно было побыть одному.

 

Он вышел на смотровую площадку полуразвалившейся башни. Был штиль, но драный флаг с прожжённой посередине дырой бился на невидимых ему потоках ветра из иных миров. Деймон положил руку на осыпающийся бордюр; камень холодил пальцы, но босые ступни жгли плиты пола.

Ад — отличное место, если у тебя дурное настроение, и ты не прочь кого-нибудь убить.

Вокруг была безжизненная пустыня, вдали рокотал гром и клубились красные облака. Дом, милый дом.

Деймон осторожно начал спускаться, перепрыгивая через прогнившие ступеньки. Может, ещё вчера здесь жили демоны, но они ушли, и вместе с ними башню покинула жизнь. Ад — место, где всё держится на магии. Убери её, и останутся лишь камни и оборванные верёвки, снятые с висельников. Лорды переделывают подвластные им части тёмного измерения как заблагорассудится. Средневековые города, античные деревни, Елисейские поля — веселее всего, впрочем, Деймон находил дом Хэлы, скрытый под Лас-Вегасом. Это же Вегас.

Сатана нашла его через несколько часов, когда он добрёл до руин святилища и устроился у колонны отдохнуть.

— Знаешь, если ты скучал, мог просто позвонить. Топтаться по моему храму совсем не обязательно, — заметила она, появляясь из теней. Деймон пожал плечами. — И тебе привет.

Она присела на поваленную колонну и начала придирчиво изучать ногти.

— Проблемы? У тебя аура как у обиженного котёнка.

— Ой, уймись, — Деймон хмыкнул. — В прошлый раз это место выглядело иначе.

— Я сделала ремонт.

— У тебя всегда были проблемы со вкусом.

— Зато моя девушка молодая, красивая и у неё есть крылья, а твой муж старый и с усами, — Сатана показала ему язык. — Серьёзно, что такое? Вы не поделили носки? Он изменяет тебе с молоденькими волшебницами? Ты изменяешь ему с тем милым одержимым мальчиком? Хотя вообще я ничего не имею против усов, знаешь.

— Мы не женаты. Нет. Наша ссора не имеет отношения к изменам, блядь, Сатана, не все трахаются направо и налево.

— Но вы поссорились, — Сатана подпёрла подбородок кулаком. — Расскажешь? Ну, знаешь. Терапия, все дела, проговаривай свои проблемы.

— Нет.

— Ты сейчас настоящая королева драмы, братец.

Деймон молча воззрился на неё, отказываясь это комментировать. Он бы мог поспорить, кто тут королева драмы... Или напомнить, как с неделю назад Сатана крайне бурно выясняла отношения с Иезавель, и отчего-то это нужно было делать в его доме — хорошо хоть в том, что находился в Адском городе, а не на Гринвич-Виллидж. Впрочем, у Сатаны все ссоры, касающиеся её отношений, имели показной характер; ещё один способ насыщения, больше театра, чем эмоций. Деймону казалось, что уж лучше безудержный секс.

— Выпьешь со мной? — предложила Сатана. — Не здесь, — быстро добавила она.

— Почему нет, — Деймон поднялся и предложил ей руку, а после открыл ещё портал.

Они оказались прямо в центре очередной безумной вечеринке в клубе Адского города. Грохотала музыка и что-то взрывалось, вокруг пульсировала толпа — демоны, люди, ещё какие-то существа, которым Деймон не мог дать внятного определения.

— Ты сраный трудоголик, — пытаясь перекричать шум, Сатана прижалась к нему, а потом звонко поцеловала в губы.

— Я не работаю сейчас, — крикнул в ответ Деймон.

Его голос затерялся в гомоне, но Сатане явно уже было равно — она начала танцевать, а Деймон отправился к барной стойке. Сегодня он собирался напиться так, как никогда в своей жизни.

В итоге они побывали в каждом клубе и баре, даже самом захудалом, в Адском Городе. Счёт времени Деймон потерял сразу; к третьему кабаку в голове царил блаженный туман, а в пятом Сатана почти уговорила его на секс. В шестом они встретили Каллена, и, кажется, Сатана переключила своё внимание на него. Деймон не был точно уверен.

К утру — к тому времени, когда все злачные места в Адском Городе закончились, потому что рассветов и закатов здесь не было, — Деймон всё ещё чувствовал себя слишком трезвым, но уже сбился со счёта, сколько мест они посетили за последние часы.

В его особняк они шли пешком. Деймон помнил босую Сатану, идущую перед ним, пританцовывая и напевая популярные земные песни. Вырубившегося Каллена тащил бес, которого изловил и заставил Деймон, он стонал и жаловался, что мальчишка тяжёлый. Этот скулёж действовал Деймону на нервы, и всё закончилось тем, что сперва он вырвал бесу язык, а когда они дошли до особняка — изгнал с Земли, хотя очень хотелось вырвать ещё и сердце. Деймон трезвел слишком быстро.

 

Голова раскалывалась нещадно, открыть глаза оказалось невероятно тяжело. А ещё рядом с ним кто-то лежал. Тихо выругавшись, Деймон сел в кровати и потёр лицо ладонями, пытаясь прийти в себя. События вчерашнего дня подёрнулись дымкой, он восстанавливал их с трудом — слишком сильно болела голова.

Кажется, ему казалось, что он недостаточно выпил? Сейчас Деймон был готов вынести себе мозги, просто чтобы убедиться, что они у него есть.

Он зажёг перед собой несколько огней и осмотрелся. Отлично, просто шикарно. Не будь он одет, точно решил, что вчера Сатана убедила его устроить свальный грех, чтобы порадовать маленького одержимого мальчика. Каллен вызывал у неё противоестественно тёплые чувства, это почти пугало.

Но нет, Сатана и Каллен просто свернулись по разные стороны от него — так умилительно, что Деймона затошнило. Впрочем, возможно в этом виновато было алкогольное отравление. Он выбрался из одеял и прошёл в ванную, открыл кран и сунул голову под холодную воду. Набат в ней постепенно затихал, дурнота отступила. Не вытираясь, Деймон спустился в нелепо огромную гостиную и лёг на диван, закрыв глаза.

Он поругался со Стефаном. Боль из головы перебралась в грудь, сдавила лёгкие. Деймон вспомнил, как Дормамму разводил ему рёбра в стороны и трогал сердце изнутри; было похоже.

В мире нет столько алкоголя и крови, чтобы ему стало легче. Нужно просто вернуться и поговорить со Стефаном.

Деймон перевернулся на бок. Поступать как взрослый и ответственный человек было дерьмовей похмелья.

— От тебя несёт, — голос Сатаны был возмутительно бодрым. — Сходи что ли в душ.

— Дома, — Деймон дёрнул плечом.

— Это мило. Или отвратительно, не могу решить. Твой маленький протеже дрыхнет, а после будет невероятно страдать.

— Его проблемы, я жопу ему подтирать не нанимался. Земо попросил разобраться с его карманным монстром, не учить быть мужиком. Взрослый уже, меня пить никто не учил.

Сатана присела рядом на край дивана и прижалась губами к его макушке.

— Только не умри снова, пожалуйста, — она обняла его и положила голову на плечо. — Пообещай мне, Деймон.

— Конечно, — он сжал её пальцы. Руки у Сатаны были холодные и сухие. — Это было бы слишком смешно.

— Я не шучу.

— Я тоже.

— Тогда иди к святому Стефану и разберись во всём, — Сатана встала и шлёпнула его по заднице. Удар вышел неожиданно сильным, но Деймон только перевернулся обратно на спину и засмеялся.

 

Когда Деймон вышел из телепорта в холле, дом показался ему странно тихим, словно нежилой. Дурное предчувствие сменило накатившую было эйфорию, и Деймон выругался про себя. Идиот, размечался, что за то время пока ты шлялся по барам, Стефан передумает и не будет делать глупости? Ха-ха три раза. Тридцать три раза, блядь.

В дверях кухни показался Вонг.

— Добрый день, мастер Деймон, — он отвесил церемонный поклон.

— Привет, — махнул рукой Деймон. — Сколько меня не было?

— С тех пор, как вы покинули особняк, прошло два дня.

— Стефан дома?

Вонг молча покачал головой. На его лице отразилось сомнение, но после он всё же добавил:

— Мастер ушёл вчера. Он оставил вам письмо в кабинете.

Отлично. Просто прекрасно, блядь. Деймон закрыл глаза и хотел было досчитать до десяти, но сбился на шести.

— Я посмотрю. Вонг, не мог бы ты пока сделать мне что-нибудь от похмелья? Я спущусь через минуту, когда заберу это чёртово письмо.

Вонг ещё раз поклонился и скрылся на кухне.

Наверх Деймон поднимался медленно. Собственное тело вдруг стало казаться чужим, оно было будто налито свинцом. Он знал, что в этом проклятом письме, знал, и не хотел этого читать. Если долго притворяться, что у тебя что-то не болит, привыкаешь настолько, что перестаёшь замечать эту боль.

В кабинете Стефана было темно, лишь на стол падали светлые пятна из окна, изрезанного символом верховного мага. На столе царил безукоризненный порядок: книги аккуратно сложены стопкой, пачка исписанных листов, чернильница, ручки, перья... Деймон мог поклясться, что конверт лежит точно в центре. Он взял его и сжал, сминая бумагу. Искушение поджечь его было велико, но так же медленно, как и поднимался, Деймон спустился обратно в холл и сел прямо на ступеньки лестницы.

Конверт не был заклеен, Деймон вытряхнул себе на колени несколько листков, сложенных пополам. Развернул их и долго разглаживал сгиб, не глядя. Лишь когда показался Вонг с маленьким подносом, Деймон быстро выпил заваренную им травяную настойку и перевёл взгляд на текст.

— Подожди, — остановил он Вонга, когда тот, зажав поднос под мышкой, собирался уйти. — Думаю, тут есть и для тебя что-нибудь.

Деймон перечитал письмо три раза, а после сжёг. Пепел упал ему на ладони, и отчего-то он растёр их, пачкая руки, а после посмотрел на них недоумённо, не помня, как делал это.

— Мастер? — тихо позвал Вонг.

— Он оставил чёртово завещание. Ёбаное. Завещание. Вонг. Как я его ненавижу.

 

Стены дома давили на Деймона, казалось, что они приближаются как в глупых фильмах ужасов. Он сломал дверцу душевой — пластик оплавился от его прикосновения, пошёл трещинами и проломился. Деймон долго недоумённо смотрел на него, а после, как был, прошёл к себе и рухнул на диван.

Мысли, будто колокольный звон, грохотали в голове, стукались друг о друга. Деймон подтянул колени к груди и закрыл глаза. Ему нужен был план, но он никогда не был хорош в составлении планов. Больше всего ему хотелось найти Иллюминатов и избить их всех до полусмерти. Расплавить доспехи Старка, расплавить Рида Ричардса, сжечь Некрополь Т'Чаллы.

Голова вновь начала раскалываться, Деймон потёр тыльной стороной ладони лоб. Вот бы всё это оказалось кошмаром, но самообман был уделом жалких слабаков.

Отчаянно хотелось поспать, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, но сон не шёл. Деймон вздохнул и встал, нашёл штаны и майку и спустился к Вонгу, чтобы попросить снотворного.

Когда Деймон спускался обратно в холл, в дверь позвонили. Серьёзно? Нет, не так. Вы, блядь, издеваетесь, это совершенно несмешная шутка.

Охуенно, блядь.

Просто охуенно.

— Я открою, — крикнул на всякий случай Деймон.

Звонок в дверь мало чем отличался от стука. Он уже отпирал её, когда противная трель раздалась снова. Разозлённый, Деймон рванул дверь на себя и рявкнул:

— Что?

На пороге стояло два парня, лет двадцати на вид, за их спинами маячил ещё один и девчонка. Первые два казались смутно знакомыми, кажется, они раньше приходили к Стефану. Зашибись.

— Простите, доктор Стрендж дома? — заговорил тот, что казался постарше.

— Нет. У вас что-то срочное? — хмуро спросил Деймон.

— Доктор говорил, что мы можем обратиться к нему, если в Новом Салеме будут проблемы.

Новый Салем, хрустальный шар со снежинками, милое хобби Стефана. Маги, которых он находил по всему миру и отводил туда, помогал наладить свою жизнь... Теперь Деймону и за это дерьмо отвечать?

Сила перетекла по его жилам жаркой волной, легла в руку тёплой привычной тяжестью трезубца, и Деймон швырнул его, не думая о своих действиях. Нужно было выпустить пар, выместить на ком-то злость, и чёртов дом отлично подходил.

Громыхнуло, тонко запело стекло, падая осколками на пол.

— Мастер Деймон, — Вонг выскочил из кухни. — Что... О. Я принесу метлу и совок.

Как же Деймон всех ненавидел сейчас: Стефана, который оставил ему всё своё имущество, Вонга, который смотрел глазами преданного пса, всех, кто приходил сюда в поисках доктора Стренджа.

Всех, без разбора. Сукины дети.

Он сжал пальцы в кулак — и они сомкнулись на нагретом металле. Бумеранг всегда возвращается, говорите?

Разбираться с магическими неприятностями в Салеме — это совсем не то, о чём сейчас мечтал Деймон. Он знал, что кудахтанье Стефана над этим городом когда-нибудь выйдет им боком, и, разумеется, по закону всемирной хуйни, это случилось именно сейчас.

— Так когда вернётся доктор? — вновь спросил парень. Его имя вертелось на языке, но Деймон никак не могу его вспомнить — впрочем, для него все герои молодого поколения были на одно лицо.

Хорошо хоть, эти вроде постарше детишек Ванды. Может, умнее? Когда Локи пересказывал Деймону свои приключения вместе с Юными Мстителями, Деймон много смеялся.

— Хрен знает. Записки не оставил, только дом, — Деймон оскалился. — Ладно, чёрт с вами, — второй, светленький в дурацком костюме, захихикал, но Деймон полыхнул — в прямом смысле — на него глазами, и пацан заткнулся. — Пошли в гостиную, расскажите, что у вас там за хрень случилась.

— Хрень? — Локи вышел из портала, держа в руке подставку с четырьмя стаканами кофе из «Старбакса». Локи. Конечно, если что-то идёт по пизде, то без него обойтись просто невозможно. — Люблю весёлые истории. Поделишься?

Деймон нервно засмеялся и махнул рукой в сторону гостиной. Вонг прошелестел насчет чая, но Локи отсалютовал ему кофе и прошёл с гостиную. Деймон вопросительно приподнял бровь, и гости, неловко переглянувшись, вошли — то, как старательно первый вытирал ноги о коврик, Деймона страшно умилило, — и последовали за Локи.

— Прекрасно, целый дом детей, — Деймон упал в кресло и запрокинул голову к потолку. — У меня что тут, детский сад?

— А где доктор Стрендж? — подал голос Локи. Деймон скосил на него взгляд.

Привыкнуть к тому, что мелкий резко вырос, он ещё не успел, и даже не всегда реагировал на голос Локи как на голос Локи, а в первый раз вообще чуть не прибил — на всякий случай.

Остальные молчали, но желание узнать, что, куда, зачем и почему было ясно написано на их лицах. Только Локи не побоялся спросить, потому что привычный, а вот эти новенькие какие-то пришибленные. Деймон поймал себя на желании по-стариковски проворчать «молодёжь» и сам себе мысленно отвесил пинка под зад. Старичок, ха, глубоко несчастный и беспомощный.

— Ну, у них же там какая-то высокоинтеллектуальная тусовка по спасению мира, — Деймон закинул ноги на журнальный столик. — И, разумеется, миру грозит невъебенная опасность. И этот тупой кретин... Я имею ввиду Стефана... Доктора Стренджа, короче, — Деймон побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. — Оставил мне дом, Вонга и продал душу на Ярмарке Грешников. Всё, нет больше доброго доктора.

— То есть, как он продал душу? — Локи озадаченно моргнул.

— Деймон, мне нужна сила управлять мирами, а только высшие божественные сущности способны на такое, — передразнивая Стефана, ответил Деймон. — Поэтому вот тебе дом, вот тебе всё моё имущество, а я пошёл.

— Но разве больше силы не круто? — спросил вдруг тот пацан, что молчал до сих пор. Деймон понимал, что, наверное, он не в курсе про магические законы, сохранение, баланс — мутанты для него все были одинаковыми психами, и он досчитал мысленно до десяти, чтобы не разрушить ничего вновь ненароком.

— Сила, чувак, бесспорно, круто. Но Стефан отдаст за неё душу — всю, без остатка. Он превратится в пустой сосуд, способный создавать миры и разрушать их. Он может спасти вселенную, но ему это просто не будет нужно.

В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина, пока все пытались осмыслить услышанное. Злость и обида ворочались внутри Деймона, выплёскивались через край — ещё немного, и искры будут сыпать во все стороны. Тиканье маятника в часах вдруг стало слишком громким, оно действовало Деймону на нервы, и он потёр виски пальцами.

Этот дом без Стефана был бесполезен, он оборачивался красивым гробом, потому что жизнь в нём поддерживал Стефан. Он ушёл — и забрал всё хорошее, что было здесь, оставив пустые стены.

— Но можно же что-то сделать, — пробормотал Локи. — Он же возвращал тебя из мёртвых. Ты смог остановить слияние тёмного измерения и Земли.

— У вас тут весело, — прокомментировал всё тот же светленький пацан. Деймон попытался вспомнить, как его звали — какое-то простое имя, обычное такое, и поэтому оно ускользало. Впрочем, любимым именем Деймона было «эй, ты», и обычно никто на него не жаловался.

— Просто ухохочешься, — мрачно заявил Деймон. — Ладно, давайте так. Я Деймон Хеллштром, сын Сатаны, принц ада и прочая, возможно вы слышали. Мистические неприятности вроде как моя специальность. Что у вас там случилось в Салеме? И как к вам обращаться, только нормальные имена, а не супергеройскую ахинею, пожалуйста.

Локи подтянул колени к груди и с самым невинным видом потягивал кофе, демонстрируя крайнюю незаинтересованность в происходящем.

— Меня зовут Ванс Астровик, а это Робби Болдуин. Мы — Новые Воины, команда...

— Неинтересно, — отрезал Деймон. — Давай сразу к делу.

Ванс растерянно моргнул, а Робби вдруг заржал и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Я скажу. Мы довольно часто пересекались с доктором, когда он приводил в Новый Салем магов. За последнюю неделю были убиты несколько человек, из недавно переехавших. Убийства, похоже, ритуальные, мы не сразу об этом узнали, но когда узнали — решили обратиться к доктору Стренджу, потому что. Ну. Ванс решил обратиться, я думал, что мы можем разобраться сами, — Робби пожал плечами. — Но Ванс, — он ткнул пальцем в друга, — мы не маги, Робби, и прочая.

Ритуальные убийства. Деймон с удовольствием сам бы сейчас начал убивать ритуально — Иллюминатов, демонов, кого угодно. Но ещё больше он хотел Стефана обратно. Желательно прямо сейчас.

— Ладно. Слушайте, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Сейчас мне нужно узнать, что со Стефаном, и как только я это выясню, то пойду и посмотрю, что у вас там. В конце концов, такое даже больше по моей части.

Ванс и Робби переглянулись.

— Ты хреново выглядишь, — вдруг вставил Локи.

— Последние двое суток я пил с Сатаной, — огрызнулся Деймон. — У меня жуткое похмелье, а мой парень бросил меня, чтобы спасти мир. Я чувствую себя так же, как выгляжу. Прости, что не в смокинге.

— Плед, — вдруг заметил Ванс. Деймон бросил взгляд вниз — плед начал тлеть, запахло палёной шерстью.

— Дерьмо.

Ванс вдруг понимающе улыбнулся. Плед аккуратно взлетел в воздух, сматываясь в ком.

— Думаю, стоит его залить водой.

Это всё было так нелепо, что Деймон начал смеяться, закрыв лицо руками. Кажется, вокруг что-то происходило, он слышал плеск воды и голоса. Напряжение, скрутившее его, отпускало, выходило нервными всхлипами. Ладони вдруг стали мокрыми, от них всё ещё пахло гарью.

— Деймон? — затылка коснулась ладонь. Локи.

— Всё хорошо, мелкий. Я разберусь. Стефан же смог тогда, значит, и я смогу. Ванс, Робби, как только я разберусь с тем, что сделал Стефан, то свяжусь с вами. И посплю. Если хотите, можете остаться здесь, у нас есть комнаты, вы никому не помешаете.

— Нет, мы пойдём, — Ванс поднялся.

— Возьмите кофе, — Локи вручил ему оставшиеся стаканы. — Думаю, он ещё горячий.

— Спасибо. До встречи, мистер Хеллштром.

Робби и Ванс ушли, Локи остался, но Деймону было всё равно. Он поднялся к себе, закутался в одеяло и рухнул спать.


	4. Не оглядывайся

Деймон толкнул дверь и вошёл в бар. Посетителей почти не было, какие-то жалкие старики ютились по углам, цепляясь скрюченными пальцами за высокие пивные бокалы со следами высохшей пены. Пахло горелым мясом. Деймон ухмыльнулся. Бармен лениво протирал стойку грязной тряпкой. Его руки, покрытые шрамами и татуировками, которые, должно быть, вышли из моды ещё в прошлом веке, заканчивались жуткими даже на вид когтями.

— Йоу, — Деймон махнул ему. — Нальёшь?

— О, а разве на двери не было таблички, что одному конкретному рыжему парню здесь не рады? — бармен бросил тряпку, взял с полки стакан сомнительной чистоты и придирчиво его осмотрел.

— Может быть, — Деймон сел на высокий стул и подпёр щёку рукой. — Как дела? Не скучаешь?

— Антенна барахлит, телевизор не показывает ничего приличного, — пожаловался бармен, сливая лишнюю пену из стакана. — Только новости, там, конечно, смешно, но зачем мне человеческие новости.

Один из стариков вдруг громко рыгнул, Деймон коротко рассмеялся.

— Невежливо, Саймон, — бармен цокнул языком и поставил перед Деймоном стакан. — Что новенького?

— А ты ничего не заметил? — Деймон посмотрел на покрытое испариной стекло. Пить ему не особо хотелось, смутные воспоминания о последнем похмелье отпускали медленнее, чем хотелось бы.

— Да хрень какая-то, — пожаловался бармен. — Даже жаль, что я не остался мёртвым, было так тихо, спокойно. А сейчас отошёл на день — и уже кто-то переворот пытается устроить, войну за территорию. Плутон недавно жаловался, что какие-то одарённые приграничные тюрьмы разоряют, заключённых у него воруют.

Дом, милый дом. Деймон не скучал по аду совсем.

— И всё? Тут, знаешь ли, какие-то глобальные события затеваются, — пиво он всё-таки отпил. Отвратительное разбавленное пойло. Можно было поскандалить и выбить из скряги нормальное, но Деймону было лениво.

— Например? — бармен лениво опёрся на стойку и положил голову на скрещенные руки.

— Верховный Маг, говорят, душу за божественность продал, — Деймон демонстративно зевнул и отпил ещё. Хотя бы холодное. — Вознёсся, понимаешь ли.

— Брешешь, — бармен распрямился. Его глаза засветились, будто угли, человеческая личина начала медленно сползать.

— Да нет, — Деймон отсалютовал Мефисто стаканом. — Про такие вещи не шутят, знаешь ли.

Мефисто вытащил из-под стойки трубку, зажал её зубами и щёлкнул пальцами, рассыпая вокруг искры. Дым от его курева перекрыл вонь горелого мяса, Деймон закашлялся и замахал перед собой руками, пытаясь развеять облако.

— Ну и дрянь ты куришь.

— Натуральная зато. Говоришь, Стрендж опять проебался? И чего ты от меня хочешь? Не просто же так к старику припёрся.

Мефисто уже сидел на соседнем стуле, покачивая одной ногой. По своему бару он разгуливал в тапочках с «Симпсонами», Деймону понравилось. Правитель ада сидит в грязном баре в драных джинсах, майке с легкомысленной надписью и тапочках с мультяшками. Человечество было обречено задолго до того, как изобрело Преисподнюю.

— Я не знаю подробностей истории, из-за которой он это сделал, какой-то очередной бред про спасение мира, — Мефисто заулыбался так, что Деймону захотелось сломать ему нос. — Но в итоге Стефан пошёл на Ярмарку Грешников, продал душу, купив взамен божественность.

— Сколько процентов? — Мефисто выдохнул Деймону в лицо очередное облако дыма.

— Полностью.

— Надеюсь, на этот раз мой бар разрушать никто не будет. Учти, я заставлю тебя заплатить.

— Любой в Адском Городе у Земо отожми, мне не жалко, — отмахнулся Деймон.

Мефисто молчал несколько минут, выдыхая дым, который складывался в занятные картины покойников то на виселице, то на плахе. Деймон насчитал трёх висельников и две отрубленные головы, когда Мефисто отложил трубку и отобрал у него стакан.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? Может, ты не будешь мне говорить, не думаю, что мне понравится.

— Вы мне все должны за прошлый раз, не жмоться. Так и быть, тебе половину спишу за бар.

— Так что, Деймон. Вдруг я успею убить тебя раньше, чем ты это сделаешь, — Мефисто мечтательно улыбнулся.

— О, на этот счёт я уже перекинулся парой слов с Иезавель, она даже согласилась мне немного помочь.

— Деймон.

— Всего лишь украсть душу обратно.

Деймон придвинул стакан обратно и отпил. Странным образом пиво из мерзкого пойла превратилось в отличный эль.

— На Ярмарке Грешников нельзя просто украсть что-то, тебя сожрут живьём за одну мысль. Если ты хочешь моей помощи в этом — прости, нет, я передумал, быть живым богом мёртвых просто отлично.

— Ты меня разочаровываешь, — нужно потом отжать у Мефисто и бочку эля, кстати, за вредность. — Слишком мелко мыслишь. Я куплю её у них, она вроде как моя. Ну, знаешь, мы немного заключили договор однажды, когда я умер. Хотя, в общем-то, ты прав, на самом деле я хочу просто украсть её, это быстрее и дешевле. Да и в Стефана можно сразу засунуть, а не ждать, пока произойдёт какое-нибудь благословенное событие.

— Ладно. А зачем ты пришёл ко мне?

— Соскучился, — Деймон встал, — по любимому дяде, все дела. Решил, вдруг меня убьют, а мы не повидались на прощание. Грустно бы вышло.

— Мудак ты, — беззлобно огрызнулся Мефисто. — Ты ведь не сможешь просто сдохнуть. Ищи потом твою душу по ямам, Мардук мне на шею ведь сядет.

— Отец уже позвонил, сказал, я глупый ребёнок, и если хочу сдохнуть, он будет ждать меня с распростёртыми объятиями, чтобы отвесить пинка в обратную сторону.

Ещё Мардук прочитал ему длинную скучную лекцию о Ярмарке, но Деймон её прослушал. Вдруг следующего завтрака у него всё-таки не случится. Хотя порой он думал, каково это — просто умереть. Без вторых шансов, без мистицизма. Просто перестать быть; иногда идея спокойного конца казалась ему привлекательной, иногда — нет, но проверить на себе ему было не суждено, даже потеряй он окончательно свою демоническую сущность. Тяжело не верить в Преисподнюю, если у тебя есть своя собственная.

— Деймон, — позвал Мефисто, когда тот уже выходил.

— Да?

— Не облажайся. Было бы досадно лишиться Земли.

— Я работаю над этим.

 

Деймону уже случалось бывать на Ярмарке Грешников. Это было больше десяти лет назад, но она совершенно не изменилась. Земля, наполненная скоростью и жизнью, всегда дурманила голову ожиданием того, что и в остальной вселенной царит тот же порядок.

Никогда прежде он не испытывал нужды в том, что здесь продавали и покупали. Подобное он мог взять и у своих родственников, стоило лишь покориться судьбе.

На Ярмарке всегда кипела жизнь, воздух был наполнен тысячей звуков. Звериное рычание мешалось с нежным пением, звенели колокольчики, а старуха бормотала о будущем, не прося за это ничего. Деймону Ярмарка напоминала цирковой шатёр, запруженный людьми и диковинными тварями, слишком шумный и душный.

— Что ищет господин? — из толпы выступил человек, покрытый чешуей. В нём было не меньше трёх метров роста, а когда он двигался, сотни металлических пластин, нашитых на одежду, стучали и мерцали пламенем потухших свечей.

— Душу, что покинула нового бога, — Деймон сжал трезубец, металл раскалился, не обжигая рук.

— Мы покупаем души, не продаём их, — человек засмеялся, его одежда загромыхала, и толпа вокруг волной подхватила этот смех.

— Я думал, у вас можно купить, что угодно, — Деймон приподнял брови. — Ты говоришь мне, что чего-то нет?

На краткое мгновение все звуки стихли, а потом разом вспыхнули свечи. Пластины на одежде человека, с которым говорил Деймон, потемнели, отторгая свет, и он невольно поднял лицо к небу, чтобы найти тучу, закрывшую солнце, которого здесь никогда не было. Мутно-белое, как разбавленное водой топлёное молоко, небо поднималось куполом вверх, усиливая ощущение того, что вся Ярмарка — громадный шатёр.

— Я провожу тебя, маленький принц, — сказал он. — Иди за мной.

Толпа разомкнулась, образуя живой коридор. Человек развернулся и пошёл прочь, не оглядываясь, и Деймон поспешил следом. Толпа вновь сомкнулась вокруг, точно ничего не было. Так поверхность воды, потревоженная брошенным камнем, перестаёт идти волнами, а потом и вовсе смерзается в толщу льда.

Человек привёл Деймона к одному из шатров, что во множестве были разбиты повсюду.

— Ты готов, маленький принц? — человек улыбнулся.

Лицо его вдруг заострилось, превращаясь в змеиную голову, и Деймон мысленно вспорол ему шею трезубцем. Словно в ответ на его мысли пластины на одежде человека разошлись, и из гигантского тела выступила женщина в сером. Она была невысокой, с гладко выбритой головой и равнодушным лицом. Прежнее тело упало на землю, подняв облако пыли, но она не обратила на это внимания. Тут же отовсюду выскочили мелкие ящерицы и твари, которым Деймон не знал названия. Они принялись растаскивать пластины, отрывать ткань и вгрызаться в плоть.

— Готов, — Деймон раздавил ногой одну из ящериц.

С лёгким поклоном женщина отвела в сторону ткань, скрывавшую проход в шатёр. Деймон пожал плечами и шагнул внутрь. В шатре было пустое каменное кресло, вокруг которого собрались такие же женщины в сером, походившие друг на друга лицом, точно клоны.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросили Деймона, но ни у одной из женщин не пошевелились губы.

— Я хочу купить душу, покинувшую бога, — повторил он. — Она уже принадлежит мне, но я готов уплатить цену.

— Объясни, — на этот раз голос был иным, но женщины всё ещё не двигались, — отчего ты требуешь так нагло.

— Вы заключили плохую сделку с Верховным магом Земли. Он связан контрактом с демоном, и право на душу принадлежит ему.

— Кто же этот демон, маленький принц?

Над креслом взметнулись белые перья, раскрылись, крылья, являя существо, что люди называют ангелами. Деймону же они всегда казались более жуткими, чем демоны. Олицетворение безграничной силы, принявшее телесную форму, это так жалко.

— Я. Стефан Стрендж призвал меня в этот мир и заключил со мной контракт. Смерть ещё не разомкнула эти оковы.

Люди называли его сыном Сатаны, но в тёмном измерении Деймон носил титул Принца Лжи; слова, которые он говорил, не были выдумкой, но и правдой тоже. Душа Стефана принадлежала ему в той же мере, что душа самого Деймона принадлежала Стефану. Нужно было брать с собой Венеру, мелькнула мысль, прекраснейшая дева Олимпа спела бы так, что никому бы не пришло в голову усомниться в её речах.

— Время. Твоей ценой будет время, Деймон Хеллштром. Готов ли ты уплатить её?

— Поясни, — Деймон перехватил трезубец. Убить можно всё, у чего есть тело. Адский огонь пожирает даже мысли.

— Душа вернётся в тело Стефана Стренджа, когда тот выполнит дело, по которому она томится. Ты согласен ждать? — перья коснулись рук Деймона, и его прошило током. Ему не было дела до условий этих тварей.

— Готов.

— Но у нас есть условие, маленький принц, — продолжили женщины. Теперь они говорили разом — губы шевелились, но голос был един. Их гладко выбритые головы блестели в свете керосиновых ламп, точно те пластины, что украшали фальшивое тело одной из них.

— На десятый день абсолютной тьмы небо озарится алым, и сойдёт ад на землю, — проговорила одна из них, безликая, скрытая в тени. Прежде Деймон не видел её. — Ты продашь нам ад и землю, маленький принц?

— Даже обидно, что вы так низко оцениваете душу. Ведь земле скоро придёт конец, — он засмеялся. Ад на земле? Земля в аду? Кого этим удивишь. У него было право торговать и землёй, и адом, ведь он принадлежал обоим измерениям. — Покажите мне душу, — потребовал он. — Вдруг вы уже перепродали её, и дурите мне голову.

Безликая выступила вперёд. Ангел перетёк, сливаясь с её протянутой рукой, и на месте кресла оказалась глиняная ваза.

— Серьёзно?

— Да. Протяни руку, — потребовала женщина. Деймон послушался, и она взяла его ладонь в свои. — Десять дней тёмного ожидания, маленький принц.

Она провела кинжалом по его ладони. Из тонкого надреза выступило несколько капель крови, и она слизнула их.

— Прощай, маленький принц. Спасибо за сделку.

Женщины поклонились. Когда Деймон вышел и обернулся, шатра уже не было, лишь стол, заваленный грудой никому не нужных побрякушек. Старуха, что бормотала будущее, рылась в них, то и дело отбрасывая в сторону расколотые драгоценные камни.


	5. Когда я слепо следовал за кем-то

Посещение Ярмарки вымотало Деймона, как иная длинная погоня за стаей демонов. Возвращаться в дом Стефана он не хотел, но ему нужно было передохнуть. В Адском городе его могло ждать какое-нибудь поручение от Земо — или Каллен, у которого опять что-то случилось, а проблемы Каллена — последнее, с чем сейчас хотел возиться Деймон.

К сожалению, он уничтожил Новый Орлеан.

Деймон вышел из телепорта в гостиную и широко зевнул.

— Тебя долго не было, — сонно пробормотал Каллен.

Он сидел в старом кресле, выглядевшем так, словно его притащили со свалки. Впрочем, возможно так оно и было — кресло притащил сам Каллен, которому Деймон предоставил полную свободу в обстановке дома, запретив разве что соваться в свою комнату. В конце концов, именно Каллен жил здесь, а Деймон скорее иногда гостил. Каллен заставил особняк беспорядочным нагромождением мебели, его чувство вкуса и стиля было кошмарным. Впрочем, кажется, сейчас подобное сочетание старья со всем новым было в моде у молодёжи.

Но пустой дом... Конечно, там был Вонг, туда всегда мог прийти кто-то из их друзей, но всё это сделалось Деймону отвратительно, едва он потерял Стефана.

Однажды он лишился женщины, которую любил. Пэтси все еще была ему дорога, но их дороги разошлись. Его закончилась в ту ненастную ночь, когда на пороге появился полумёртвый Стефан. Сравнивать силу испытываемых чувств было глупо. Их отношения с Пэтси начались, когда они оба были молоды и глупы, и всё закончилось кровью, сумасшествием и смертью.

Стефан всегда боролся за него, и свой единственный шанс отплатить Деймон не мог упустить.

— У меня были дела, — коротко ответил Деймон. Каллен завозился, выпутываясь из пледа. На пол упала толстая книга в истёртом кожаном переплёте.

— Ты надолго или снова уйдёшь?

Наконец Каллен встал и поднял книгу, аккуратно положил её на столик рядом с креслом. Кажется, это был трактат о чёрной магии. Деймон много раз говорил ему не забивать себе этим голову — Каллен не был магом, его сила была в кольцах и паразите, но пацан упорно таскал из библиотеки всё, что ему нравилось.

— У меня много дел. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? С паразитом не было проблем?

— Нет. Деймон, что-то случилось? — Каллен подошёл ближе. С такого расстояния Деймон заметил тёмные круги у него под глазами. Губы потрескались, лицо было нездорово бледным.

— Некоторое дерьмо, но, надеюсь, я быстро с ним справлюсь. Сам-то чего гонишь? Не говори, что у тебя до сих пор похмелье, большую часть алкоголя на себя твоя ручная тварюшка должна была принять.

— Нет, всё правда хорошо. Я мало спал.

Каллен потёр лицо ладонями, по привычке натягивая на них рукава слишком большого свитера. Свитер, кажется, он стащил у Деймона. Ходил, паршивец, в комнату, всё-таки. Следовало бы оттаскать его за уши, слова Сатаны ещё полезли на ум. На что Каллен надеялся? Или это какое-то дурное подростковое помутнение. Мало было Деймону Локи и детишек Ванды, которые повадились шастать к Стефану.

— Логичный вопрос — почему ты мало спал? Каллен, ты тут как сыр в масле можешь кататься, какого хрена? Сиди себе и блаженствуй, тренируйся в управлении монстром.

Тот слегка покраснел, но промолчал.

— Ладно, знаешь что. Сейчас мы оба пойдём спать. Часов через пять я тебя разбужу. Или ты меня. И потом мы займёмся скучным делом.

— А там будет доктор Стрендж? — тихо спросил он.

Боль резанула сердце. Иногда Деймон жалел, что оно у него есть.

— Нет. Не будет. Иди спать, Каллен.

 

...Дым выползал изо всех щелей, густой и чёрный, сковывал ноги, оплетал их щупальцами. Деймон пытался вырваться, но не мог, его лишь сильнее затягивало.

— Мой мальчик, — прошелестел сухой голос, похожий на треск костра. — Почему же ты не пришёл ко мне?

— Отъебись, — выплюнул Деймон.

Туман запечатал ему рот, наполнил лёгкие. Казалось, что он вот-вот взорвётся. Туман сочился из-под ногтей на руках, и те отваливались. Боли он не ощущал, но так было даже хуже.

— Ты придёшь ко мне, рано или поздно.

Даже тени Дормамму не было, лишь туман. Силы вдруг оставили Деймона, он окончательно погрузился в темноту.

— ...Ауч! Ты сам просил тебя разбудить, твою ж мать!

Деймон простонал и перевернулся на живот, зарывшись лицом в подушку.

— Прошло шесть часов, если тебе это интересно.

Матрас рядом прогнулся, Деймона осторожно тронули за плечо. Точно, он обещал Каллену время приключений. С расследованием убийств, здорово смахивающих на ритуальные.

— Ты мне чуть лицо не спалил, кстати.

— Не спалил же.

Деймон рывком сел и сбросил одеяло на пол. Каллен упал рядом на спину, чёлка у него и правда была слегка подпалена и даже дымилась. Впрочем, он стригся так коротко, что было едва заметно. А вот случайно прикосновение к колену Деймону счёл лишним. Позже нужно будет поговорить с Калленом об этом. Правда, возможно, в том, что у Каллена внезапно случился прилив смелости, виновата Сатана, потому что этой только дай устроить кому-нибудь личную жизнь.

— Я в душ, — Деймон хлопнул Каллена по плечу. — Буду готов через пару минут.

Каллен перевернулся на бок и подгрёб к себе одеяло Деймона. Блядь.

После душа мерзкое послевкусие сна поблекло. Деймон высушил себя горячим воздухом, натянул джинсы и футболку и вышел обратно в спальню, отобрал у Каллена свой телефон и набрал номер Локи. Спасибо современным технологиям и тому, что один скандинавский бог-подросток не мог жить без твиттера и инстаграма.

— Привет, — прощебетал Локи. В трубке что-то громыхнуло. Как мило.

— Йоу. Как дела?

— Нормально, — с заминкой ответил Локи. — А у тебя? Что-нибудь прояснилось?

— Типа того. Слушай, дай мне телефон тех ребят.

Грохот повторился, Деймон ухмыльнулся.

— Откуда он у меня! — это звучало почти искренне. Не знай Деймон Локи так хорошо, мог бы и поверить.

— Телефон, — повторил Деймон. — Ну или сам им позвони и скажи, что через пятнадцать минут я буду в Салеме и готов уделить им время.

— А мне можно с вами? — на этот раз за шумом голос Локи был едва слышен. Деймон засмеялся.

— Договорились. На центральной площади через пятнадцать минут, — Деймон отключился и сунул телефон в карман.

Каллен зашнуровывал кроссовки.

— С кем ты разговаривал? — спросил он, не поднимая головы.

— С нашим делом. Ты готов? Тогда пошли.

 

В Салеме было пасмурно. Тяжёлые низкие облака не пропускали солнечный свет, Деймон поёжился. Он редко мёрз, но здесь просто было неуютно. Нестабильная сила фонила отовсюду, давила на виски. Несколько десятков молодых магов, которые не могли управлять собой. Зашибись.

Часы на городской площади показывали половину второго, но весь Салем будто бы вымер. В прошлый раз было несравнимо оживлённее.

— Я бы перекусил, — Каллен застегнул свою куртку под горло и замотал шарф.

— Потом, — отрезал Деймон. — Пока могу предложить только кофе.

На углу площади была забегаловка из числа тех, где разливают кофе из кофейника и дают большой комплексный обед.

— Давай. Надеюсь, он будет горячим, — вздохнул Каллен.

Они перешли через площадь; когда Каллен проходил мимо, у припаркованной у фонаря машины сработала сигнализация. Звук был достаточно противным, чтобы вызвать головную боль. Хлопнула дверь забегаловки, показался Локи — в щегольском пальто, с шейным платком и неизменным кофе.

Некоторые дети Деймону всё же нравились. Наверное, когда это были больше свои дети, но те, которых не приходилось воспитывать, только иногда водить в парк на аттракционы.

— Я взял только два, — Локи вручил картонные стаканы Деймону и Каллену. — Думал, ты будешь один.

— Это Каллен. Каллен, Локи. Да, тот самый. Пожалуйста, воздержись от тупых вопросов, у меня болит голова, — Деймон отпил кофе. Чёрный, три ложки сахара. Локи, очень правильно воспитанный ребёнок. — Где ребятишки?

— Обещали быть тут через пару минут.

Локи смотрел пристально, точно научился читать мысли. Говорить при Каллене о Стефане Деймон не хотел. Он вообще не хотел думать обо всём, пока Стефан не явится к нему — нормальный и с душой. Тогда можно будет набить ему морду, а потом целовать, пока лёгкие не разорвутся от нехватки воздуха.

— Позже поговорим.

Демон отпил ещё кофе. Локи вдруг поднырнул ему под локоть и обнял за талию, прижавшись щекой к плечу. Когда он был мелким, это ощущалось не так странно. Особенно учитывая, как на них пялился Каллен. Будущий разговор начинал казаться Деймону всё более тягостным. Почему этот ребёнок на него — что, влюбился? запал? Когда Деймон соглашался делать то, что от него хотел Стив Роджерс, его не предупреждали, что к этому приложится половозрелый подросток, который будет смотреть как потерянный щеночек. Ну, не трахать же его, в самом-то деле, это слишком бредово звучало даже в мыслях.

— Отвали, мелочь, — Деймон шутливо щёлкнул его по лбу. Локи засмеялся и отступил.

То, как он умудрился разговорить угрюмого Каллена, который явно чувствовал себя неловко и постоянно косился на Деймона, было почти завораживающе. Скоро Каллен уже неуверенно улыбался и даже отвечал. Кажется, он даже рассказал ему про Арену — всё талант Локи узнавать у людей подробности, которые те хотели скрыть. Если, конечно, у них не было иммунитета к его чарам. Таких людей вне Асгарда — простите, Асгардии — было не так уж много. В конце концов, даже Тор поддавался магии своего младшего брата.

— Привет, — на площади затормозила старая потрёпанная машина с отрытым кузовом. Такие у Деймона отчего-то ассоциировались с американской глубинкой, Канадой и Техасом. Из окна высунулся — Робби? Да, Робби, и махнул им. — Залезайте, у нас тут только что обнаружили новых жертв, и мы туда как раз едем.

— Жертвы? — Каллен обернулся к Деймону. На скулах у него выступили красные пятна, и на мгновение Деймон пожалел, что взял его с собой. Каллен всё время делал вид, что всё, что случилось на Арене, никак не повлияло на него, но Деймон по себе знал, что он лжёт. Подобное никогда не проходит бесследно.

Мёртвые люди — не все могут спокойно смотреть на мёртвых людей.

Скинув пальто, Локи запрыгнул в кузов машины. Деймон быстро допил свой кофе и забрался следом, а после помог Каллену. Ловкость у него оставляла желать лучшего. Ванс тронулся с места. Дорогу Деймон не запоминал; затормозили они у заброшенного жилого дома. Вокруг уже была натянута жёлтая лента, и стояли несколько полицейских машин.

— А, это вы, — из машины, кряхтя, вылез полицейский. — Те самые профи, о которых вы говорили? — он неодобрительно посмотрел на Деймона. У него что, снова волосы загорелись? Последнее время он почти не замечал, как они переходили из состояния в состояние. К тому же, он чувствовал себя слишком — блядь — подавленным, чтобы они горели.

— Деймон Хеллштром, экзорцист, специалист по нечисти, — оттарабанил он и выпрыгнул из машины, сделал пару шагов, разминая ноги.

— Я что-то такое слышал, — полицейский сдвинул фуражку на лоб и почесал затылок.

— Не сомневаюсь, — мрачно ответил Деймон. — Ладно, ребята говорили, что у вас тут вроде как ритуальные убийства.

— Да, мы хотели позвать доктора Стренджа, но что-то там не срослось. Сержант Гаррисон, — представился он, отчего-то вдруг покраснев.

— К сожалению, доктор в настоящий момент находится не в нашей галактике, — кисло улыбнулся Деймон. — И вроде как я его поверенный, все дела.

— Ох, отлично, — сержант Гаррисон разулыбался, как будто Деймон пообещал ему миллион долларов и квартиру на Манхэттене. — В общем, в подвале, дверь в конце коридора за шкафом.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ванс. Пискнула сигнализация.

В коридоре они встретили ещё двух офицеров, которые тоже были знакомы с Вансом. Ритуал состоялся снова, но Локи, слившись с тенями, прошмыгнул мимо. Деймон уловил звук шагов на лестнице. Когда они спустятся, Деймона будет ждать подробный отчёт обо всём. Стефан рассказывал ему, как они вломились в замок Мефисто, когда там заправлял Гвидо — мелкий пронёсся смерчем по коридорам и навёл шороху, а потом всех просто прирезал Шаттерстар. Довольно весело, если подумать.

В подвале запах не чувствовался, что было довольно странно. Ни сырости, ни трупный — вообще ничего. На старом кухонном столе лежала девочка-подросток, не старше пятнадцати. Кажется, в ней почти не осталось крови, кроме той, что запятнала верёвку, перетянувшую ей руки. Локи зажёг под потолком магические огни, и в зеленовато-жёлтом свете кожа казалась почти прозрачной. Светлые волосы с яркими синими прядями казались слишком печальными сейчас.

— Каллен, поднимись и жди наверху.

— Но...

— Каллен! — рявкнул Деймон. — Быстро.

Травмировать парня ещё больше он не хотел. Земо может ставить эксперименты на детях, но у Деймона за последние пару лет развилось довольно много моральных принципов. Убийство детей входило в число того, что он осуждал.

Деймон закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Это место было силовым узлом, но линии в нем стали другими. Больше не белые, а густо-красные, они походили на гнутую тонкую проволоку, которая вдобавок начала пульсировать. Деймон тронул одну, и его обожгло, перед глазами потемнело.

— Ты чувствуешь? — спросил он у Локи.

— Да. Тут было что-то нехорошее. Как магия крови. Ну, плохая магия, как в фэнтезийных романах.

— Именно.

Телефон в его кармане завибрировал, Деймон ответил, не глядя.

— Братик, мышь в мышеловке.

— Спасибо, родная, — пропел Деймон. — Место то же самое?

— Пока, любимый, — мурлыкнула Сатана в ответ и отключилась.

— Так, у меня появилось ещё одно срочное дело, — Деймон хмуро поглядел на Локи. — Нет, я не возьму тебя с собой, это частная семейная встреча. Твоё родство с повелительницей мёртвых асов не даёт тебе право даже подслушивать.

Ванс прикусил губу.

— Когда я вернусь, нужно будет осмотреть все места убийств, но, думаю, там будет то же самое. И карта, где будут отмечены эти самые места. Раздобудете?

— Да, конечно. А когда...

Телефон снова завибрировал. «Не обижай Каллена, он милый».

— Через сутки? Не знаю. Надеюсь, что я вообще вернусь, — Деймон потёр виски.

— И мне нельзя с тобой, — Локи скрестил руки на груди. — Я останусь здесь и проверю все места, а потом займусь картой.

В следующую секунду стена взорвалась, точно в неё выстрелили из бластера или магическим импульсом. Локи дёрнулся, огни замигали и погасли. Кажется, несколько секунд свет шёл только от Деймона — позже он понял, что его волосы всё-таки запылали. Через пролом в стене в подвал валился человек в балахоне, рванул к столу. У него в руке был нож; что ублюдок мог ещё хотеть от бедной девочки? Деймон действовал, не думая. Человек упал, пронзённый трезубцем, его одежда тлела по краям.

Деймон подошёл и присел рядом, выдернул трезубец и стряхнул с него кровь.

Человек выглядел совершенно обычным, такие сотнями тысяч забивают улицы каждый день в час пик. На щеке у него был вырезан символ, показавшийся Деймону странно знакомым.

— Деймон...

— Я сын Сатаны, Ванс, если у тебя есть проблемы с тем, что я убил человека, который убивает детей в этом городе — прости, у меня нет с этим проблем.

Но на самом деле причина была не в этом. Без Стефана было так легко провалиться во тьму; мягкая и нежная, она звала и протягивала руки, готовая принять Деймона обратно. Дормамму ждал в этой темноте.

— Локи, мне правда нужно идти. Я позвоню. Каллен! Каллен, твою мать, иди сюда, я отправлю тебя домой и дам задание.

Демон быстро сфотографировал на телефон символ на щеке человека и переслал фотографию Каллену. Пускай мальчишка сидит и ищет ему всё про него, а то чего он бестолково шарится по всем книгам.


	6. Его ладони грело солнце

В Арденнском лесу было тихо. Он всегда был особенным место, даже земные писатели замечали это. Деймон не знал, отчего Иезавель выбрала именно его для встречи. Пока он брёл вдоль дороги до указанного ею знака, солнце прогрело его до костей, словно он был в пустыне, а не в тени многовековых деревьев. Деймон снял куртку и, ленясь тащить её с собой, просто бросил в кусты.

Здесь казалось, что у него есть всё время мира, а не жалкие несколько дней, прежде чем его безумный план станет реальностью, в которой будут обречены жить все.

Земля, место с миллиардами душ, которые обитатели Ярмарки могут использовать как валюту.

Покосившийся знак, весь покрытый ржавчиной, указывал вниз. От него в чащу уходила еле приметная тропинка. Деймон свернул. Вокруг тихо шелестели листья, щебетали птицы. Кажется, он видел кролика и лису.

Тропинка вывела его на берег широкого ручья. На поляне лежало поваленное дерево. Деймон лёг на него и прикрыл глаза.

Сатана обещала, что Иезавель всё сделает. Её любовь к Стефану была странной, Деймон не понимал такого. Глубокое сильное чувство, подобное любви верующих к своим богам. Иезавель была предана Стефану, но всё равно сдалась чарам Сатаны — семья Деймона становилась всё безумнее и безумнее.

На солнце его разморило, но к счастью, обошлось без видений. Разбудил Деймона порыв ветра. Крылья Иезавель подняли с земли опавшие листья, она выпрямилась и сложила их за спиной. На солнце кожа её уподобилась красному вину, вобравшему в себя дневной свет.

— Спасибо, — Деймон сел и кивнул ей.

— Я не могла остаться в стороне, — Иезавель опустилась рядом с ним на дерево. — Доктор Стрендж многое сделал для меня, как и ты.

— На самом деле, я думал, ты не согласишься, — признался Деймон. — Всё-таки я предложил тебе ограбить Ярмарку Грешников. Не верю, что ты и правда смогла.

Иезавель тихо засмеялась.

Она протянула ему ладони, полные треснувших драгоценных камней, а потом стряхнула их на траву. Камни упали каплями росы, и Деймон захохотал.

— Старуха.

— Да, — Иезавель улыбнулась снова. Лицо её подёрнулось морщинами, а после вновь разгладилось. — Держи.

На этот раз в её ладонях была глиняная ваза. Из миниатюрной она стала той, что Деймон видел в шатре безликих женщин, с которыми заключил сделку. Когда он забирал её, казалось, будто сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Глина была тёплой, пальцы покалывало. Деймон глубоко вздохнул, огладил неясные символы. Коснулся губами бока вазы, ощупал пломбу на горлышке. Обычная пробка, залитая воском. Даже странно, что чья-то душа может находиться в подобном сосуде.

— Ты будешь открывать? — спросила Иезавель.

— Да. Я должен проверить.

Деймон огладил пробку ещё раз, воск начал плавиться, пачкая ему пальцы и стягивая кожу. Плевать. Внутри было что-то, плескалось, точно волны на берегу в штиль. Закусив губу, Деймон разжал руки. Ваза упала на траву, трещины побежали по глине, а потом он увидел её — сияющую, но не состоящую из чистого света, а разноцветную из-за груза ошибок Стефана. Деймон протянул руку и провалился в его чувства.

...Магия текла по его жилам, собиралась в ладонях и просачивалась сквозь пальцы. Стефану казалось, она срывается с его рук на землю алыми каплями крови. Магия была с ним так долго — почти всю жизнь, а он прожил достаточно. Магия была больше, чем кровь, магия была его сутью. Если она оставит его, Стефан умрёт, потому что человек не может жить так долго и вынести всё то, что пережил он.

Магия уходила, и её место внутри него занимал свет, чужой, непривычный, он звал к себе, проникал в скрытые глубины души и уничтожал её. Свет нёс ему силу, что была древнее мира, потому что именно она породила мир. Когда магия вытекла вся до капли, тело пронзила острая боль, а зрение померкло — Стефан понял, что зрение ему больше не нужно; примитивное и жалкое, оно не могло сравниться с тем, как он воспринимал мир теперь.

Он видел больше, чем суть вещей, больше, чем понимание законов вселенной. Стефан творил эти законы, и мир застонал, когда он открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

Теперь всё будет иначе.

...Его одежды были кипенно-белыми, словно все цвета разом покинули маленький мир, в котором находился Стефан, и земля под его ногами покрывалась изморозью.

...Лицо Деймона, искажённое болью, тяжёлый запах крови и болезни. Ты пришёл, Стефан. Конечно, я пришёл.

...Волосы Клиа, белые и мягкие, и густые кудри Ванды.

...Донна, они лежат на траве, она жива, и он обещает стать врачом.

— Деймон! Деймон, всё хорошо? Деймон, твою мать!

Ледяная вода перебила дыхание, Деймон перевернулся на бок и закашлялся. Голова раскалывалась, грудь жгло, точно от ожога. Земля холодная, вода холодная. Руки у Иезавель горячие как огонь.

— Блядь.

— Что произошло? Я ничего не поняла, — она помогла ему сесть и протянула носовой платок, обшитый кружевами. Как мило.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Деймон. — Я увидел... его душу? А потом перестал быть собой.

— Ты коснулся того, что вылилось из вазы, и сияние погасло, а потом ты потерял сознание.

— Это Стефан.

Стефан был в его голове, во всём его теле. Деймон задрал футболку и коснулся груди. Привычные линии пентаграммы ушли, на его груди теперь был знак, принадлежавший Стефану. Он мало походил на татуировку, ровные белые линии были скорее проекцией изнутри тела.

— Это символ Верховного мага, — Иезавель склонила голову, точно птица. — Она внутри тебя, Деймон. Как это возможно?

— В душе не ебу, — Деймон поднялся с земли. От него повалил пар. В мокрой одежде было слишком холодно.

— И что дальше? — Иезавель поднялась. Она была высокой, даже выше него, и рога лишь добавляли роста.

— Я иду домой, потом нахожу Стефана и решаю проблемы в Салеме, мир спасён, все довольны, у меня снова есть мой святой Стефан. Думаю, мне понадобиться отвесить ему пинков, но в целом — это мой план. По-моему, охуенно.

— Ты так похож на свою сестру, — Иезавель коснулась его руки, легко её пожала. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если понадобится что-то ещё.

— Спасибо, правда. Спасибо.

Иезавель расправила крылья и взлетела. Роса под ногами Деймона обернулась драгоценными камнями. Будущее, что шептала старуха, стало настоящим.

 

Собственное тело казалось Деймону слишком тяжёлым и неповоротливым. Каждый шаг отдавался в голове дважды, он пытался приноровиться к двойному сердцебиению — это было невозможно, сердце у него по-прежнему было всего лишь одно, но стучало два. Сам себе он напоминал запущенную стиральную машину; бельё бултыхалось внутри, плескалась вода. Деймон был бельём, а Стефан — машиной. Его сознание не порабощало, не захватывало, но Деймон просто не мог к нему приспособиться.

Когда-то он достал собственное сердце, это было чертовски больно.

Теперь он ощущал любовь Стефана к себе — и это было больнее.

— Мастер Деймон, — поклонился Вонг, когда Деймон хлопнул дверью. — Вас ожидает мистер Старк.

— Блядь, — выругался он. — Давно?

— Пару минут, — Старк вышел из гостиной. В руке у него была чашка с кофе. — Вонг, могу я попросить у вас рецепт? Самый дивный кофе в моей жизни, думаю, даже Джарвис согласится на литр этого напитка богов в день.

— Конечно, мистер Старк, — Вонг поклонился.

— Привет, Деймон. Хреново выглядишь, — Старк помахал Вонгу и ослепительно улыбнулся Деймону. — Я случайно проходил мимо и решил зайти.

— Случайно? — приподнял брови Деймон. — Разумеется. Дай угадаю, ещё ты залетел через каминную трубу.

Старк захохотал и отпил ещё кофе.

— Ты мне нравишься. Неудивительно, ведь Стив вечно был всем недоволен. Где Стефан, кстати?

— Серьёзно? Ты же был бизнесменом и политиком, Старк.

Он снова рассмеялся.

— Меня отправил сострадательный Рид. Его аппаратура не может нигде засечь Стренджа, он не пришёл на последний вызов — ты ведь знаешь про всё, чем мы там занимаемся. Не разочаровывай меня, мы поспорили с Нэмором.

Закатив глаза, Деймон прошёл мимо в гостиную и плюхнулся в кресло. Тони сел напротив и закинул ноги на журнальный столик.

— Он вознёсся и, если честно, я хотел прийти и убить вас всех нахуй с вашими проблемами мироздания. Оно и без вас вырежет всю заразу — и вы, Иллюминаты, один из самых опасных вирусов.

Смех Старка начинал ему надоедать. Отпив кофе, тот подпёр щёку рукой и уточнил:

— Вознёсся?

— Стал богом, чтобы спасти мир.

— Круто, Тор вечно жалуется, что ему одиноко.

— Я сейчас спалю твой репульсор, — предупредил Деймон. — Адское пламя может сжечь что угодно.

— Прости-прости, — Старк вскинул руки. — Объясни. Я и магия далёкие друг от друга вещи. Не понимаю магию.

— Я тоже не знаю, где он, но его нужно найти, — ответил Деймон. — Из-за вашей хуйни он продал душу и стал богом, но без души он потерял себя. Он не будет спасать мир, Старк. Ему плевать.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Его душа у меня.

— Магия. Ненавижу магию.

— В общем, Стефан временно выбывает из тайного кружка заговорщиков. Было приятно повидаться, он даст знать, если вернётся.

— Ты очень любезен, Деймон. Проблем с Земо нет?

— Нет. Вонг тебя проводит.

Старк встал, одёрнул пиджак и хлопнул Деймона по плечу.

— Было приятно поболтать. Надеюсь, на этот раз нам не придётся срочно строить магическую клетку.

— Нахуй пошёл, — лениво ответил Деймон.

Внутри плескались недовольство, сомнение и неодобрение. Были ли это отголоски чувств Стефана, или он всё ещё мог их испытывать? Деймон стиснул зубы. Быть двумя людьми сразу — нет, спасибо. Быть собой и Стефаном — это стёрло все границы. Он закрыл лицо руками; ладони были мокрыми.


	7. Освободить зверя войны

Если достаточно долго притворятся, ложь становится правдой. У Деймона не было времени, оно утекало, убегало, и он ничего не успевал. Он никогда не хотел никого спасать. Мир? Нет, увольте. Время, когда он был Защитником вместе с Пэтси, Стефаном и Клиа, и их прошлыми друзьями — время, которое он посвятил самообману. Ненавидя с рождения своё наследие, Деймон искал спасения в геройстве.

Он был молодым и глупым, с кем не бывает.

И вот теперь он снова кого-то спасает.

— Смотри, мы нанесли на карту все места убийств, — Ванс развернул на столе карту города. Точки были отмечены красным. — Не вижу никакой системы. Мы пытались соединить эти точки, используя их как узлы для того символа, что был на щеке нападавшего, но это бесполезно.

— От Локи было что-нибудь слышно? — Деймон задумчиво разглядывал улицы города, раскинувшиеся перед ним.

— Он ушёл вскоре после тебя, сказал, что карта — это скучно, и он пойдёт собирать информацию.

— Кто бы сомневался, — фыркнул Деймон.

Он мимолётно коснулся груди, тепло льнуло к пальцам. Мелькнуло воспоминание: пальцы путаются в языках пламени, чей-то смех. Разве он так смеётся? Деймон мотнул головой. Он не спал уже третьи сутки, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и упорядочить свою жизнь. Разделить себя и Стефана внутри. Душа того молчала — не разум, чувства.

Слишком много чувств.

— Этот знак использовали во множестве сатанинских сект, которые верят во второе пришествие, — Каллен подтянул колени к груди. Они заняли небольшую квартирку неподалёку от городской площади. Дом переделали из бывшей фабрики, комнаты выше первого этажа были маленькими, но зато с большими окнами и потолками. — Может, это связано с этим?

— Если бы они вырезали людей где-нибудь в Сан-Франциско или Нью-Йорке, я бы поверил, что этих сектантов достаточно много, чтобы сила их веры изменила силовые линии. Но мы в Салеме, Каллен, здесь людей не наберётся достаточно для этого.

— Надеюсь, мой маленький зелёный друг поможет нам пролить свет на это. Потому что пока я тоже не вижу системы. Думаю, мне стоит посетить все места. Если Локи появится, пускай найдёт меня. Каллен, подъём.

Тратить силы на телепорты Деймону не хотелось, поэтому он одолжил машину Ванса. В конце концов, тот умел летать, как оказалось. С ними увязалась девчушка, которая возникла словно из ниоткуда — опять дети. Деймон всерьёз начал задумываться об открытии детского сада. Он слышал про все эти академии, школы и прочая — но честное слово, в первую очередь им нужен супергеройский детский сад. Не академия.

И уж тем более никакого высшего образования для надоедливых магов.

Впрочем, девушка оказалась милой. Деймон видел чёрную тень, что простиралась от неё. Пахло огнём и кровью, но тень эта никак не влияла на её поведение или характер. Или способность болтать. Впрочем, она разговорила Каллена, а это уже было неплохо.

Когда они приехали на ближайшее место — кажется, тут убийство было совершенно полтора месяца назад, — Деймон похолодел. Что-то очень сильно было не так, больше, чем ему казалось прежде. Линии словно взбесились, вытянулись и истончились. Он видел следы, которые они оставили, прежде чем их вырвали с привычных мест и направили в иные места.

— Они плетут паутину, — девушка подошла едва слышно, точно кошка.

— Напомни своё имя, — попросил Деймон.

— Арасели, — она улыбнулась — сразу всем телом, так искренне, как умеют только дети. Но то, что видел в ней Деймон, было намного древнее. Изломанные линии местных богов исчертили ей руки и щёки.

— Что за паутину ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Деймон.

Арасели смешно нахмурилась и вдруг закружилась на месте.

— Паутина — не точное словно. Кейн плетёт паутину, а они.... Они берут старый гобелен и ткут на нём новый узор.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Деймон. — Сделаем вид, что я всё понял. Мне снова нужна карта и Локи. Каллен, ты в порядке?

Пацан выглядел бледным, на лбу у него выступила испарина. Отчего-то пока они были в Бадалии, всё было проще. Каллен казался уверенным в себе наглым подростком, а теперь терялся от любого шороха. Словно ждал очередного подвоха с Арены. Может, так оно и было, но работать психотерапевтом Деймон не нанимался. У него было полно собственных демонов.

— Да. Просто здесь... Тяжелее контролировать паразита. Словно эта вся магия, о которой ты говоришь, перерезает его поводок.

— Смотри на это как на способ тренировки. Но пожалуйста, сейчас мне нужен мальчик, а не монстр.

— Монстр? — Арасели почти протанцевала к Каллену и взяла его под руку. — Расскажи мне.

И он рассказал. Девчонка начинала нравиться Деймону всё больше.

В итоге они объехали весь город. Деймон устал как собака, проголодался — и ничего особенно не узнал. Везде было одно и то же, печать смерти, испорченные линии. Догадки формировались в сознании, а потом Деймон нерешительно коснулся памяти Стефана и провалился в его знания. Это было похоже на то, как тысячи страниц быстро мелькают у тебя перед глазами, и ты пытаешься выхватить в них одно-единственное слово.

Он не смог этого сделать.

— Вы останетесь здесь или уйдёте? — Робби, кажется, делал пасту.

— Каллен? — Деймон зевнул.

— Останусь, — неожиданно согласился тот.

— Правда, у нас только старые матрасы, пледы и пара спальных мешков, — добавил Робби.

Паста пахла отлично, но Деймон устал от людей.

— Звоните если что, — он утащил с тарелки сэндвич. — Завтра продолжим.

 

На самом деле, было бы неплохо, явись Локи и реши за него всю эту ерунду. Портал, который сотворил Деймон, не принадлежал ему, это был портал Стефана. Думать об этом тоже не хотелось. Пентаграмму на символ Верховного мага, магию Мардука на обычную, что дальше? Усы и красный плащ? Плащ у Деймона когда-то уже был, жутко неудобно.

— Добрый вечер, — Деймон резко развернулся и занёс трезубец.

Но это был не Дормамму.

Это был Стефан.

Стефан, мать его, сидел на кровати в их спальне и равнодушно смотрел на него. Он был в чёрном, но не сливался с тенями. Деймон зажёг верхний свет.

— Привет, — ответил он сухо. — Давно не виделись, любимый.

— Прошу тебя, — Стефан чуть поморщился. — Избавь меня от этого. Впрочем, это одна из причин моего визита.

— Хорошо, — легкомысленно кивнул Деймон и стащил свитер. — Валяй. Передумал оставлять мне дом? Не то чтобы он сильно был мне нужен.

— Передумал оставлять тебя, — мягко поправил его Стефан.

Деймон посмотрел прямо ему в глаза; белки, радужка, зрачки — всего этого не было, Деймон смотрел прямо в космос. Стефан внутри него шевельнулся, точно трепыхнулся птенец, пытающийся взлететь первый раз.

Стефан. Да, Стефан был внутри него, а этот Стефан... Стрендж. Он был странным, чужим, и имя теперь подходило ему больше, чем когда-либо до этого.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал про Юкио Мисиму? Это выдающийся писатель и политик двадцатого века. Япония — удивительная страна.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Деймон хотел добавить «Стефан», но не смог. Этот человек не был больше тем, кого он знал. Пустая оболочка, всесильный разум. Странно, что он по-прежнему нуждался в теле.

— В одном из его романов была притча. Встретишь Будду — убей Будду, встретишь патриарха — убей патриарха, встретишь святого — убей святого, встретишь отца и мать — убей отца и мать, встретишь родича — убей и родича. Лишь так достигнешь ты просветления и избавления от бренности бытия. Ты понимаешь, о чём я, Деймон Хеллштром?

Страх — признак человечности. Боишься ли ты смерти, Деймон? Веришь ли ты в неё, принц ада?

— Понимаю.

Теперь они стояли рядом. Так близко. Деймон вдруг поймал себя на том, что больше не узнаёт это лицо, казавшееся прежде таким родным. Странный, да? Они оба были странными.

У Стефана Стренджа не было семьи в привычном её понимании. Став Верховным магом, он отринул земные оковы — только так ты можешь защитить всех. Только так ты можешь быть беспристрастным.

И был Деймон, полудемон, получеловек. Он любил его, он призвал демона в нём, и связал их души контрактом.

Убей всех, кто мешает тебе.

Деймон закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, но открылось иное зрение. Так он видел — белый свет вокруг, и в середине его была чёрная звезда.

— Прощай, Деймон Хеллштром.

Стрендж поцеловал его. Боли не было, только холод. Он начался от сердца. Казалось, Деймон покрывается толстым слоем льда. Он пытался призвать огонь, но тот погас. Нужно было бороться, сделать хоть что-то, но ведь он так устал.

Стефан ушёл.

Не Стефан.

Деймон открыл глаза, но комнаты больше не было: он лежал на красном песке, и над ним было чёрное солнце. Оно улыбалось ему, свет был таким же холодным, как лёд, что покрывал Деймона. Он попытался сказать что-нибудь, просто услышать свой голос, но онемел. Его будто бы звали, повторяли его имя снова и снова, но слух тоже исчез. Солнце разомкнуло губы. «Деймон», — позвало оно.

Сажа хлопьями падала с неба, обнажая истинную суть солнца — ослепительно белый череп. Смотреть на него было больно, и Деймон вновь закрыл глаза. Волны несли его прочь.

 

Позже они все сочли очередным чудом то, что Деймон не погиб. Сатана сказала, что он был близок к смерти — Локи спас его уже во второй раз, кто бы мог подумать.

— Он правда пытался это сделать? — Сатана обнимала Деймона за пояс, положив ему голову на плечо.

— Да. Убей всех, кто привязывает тебя к бренности бытия, а его привязывал я, — Деймон накрыл её руку своей.

Стрендж украл его дыхание, остановил сердце, но всё равно второе сердце продолжало биться. Сатана же подарила ему своё дыхание. Тот момент, когда хорошо, что твоя сестра может управлять людьми через поцелуй.

— Но почему только ты? — Локи тыкал пальцем в планшет.

— Потому что я люблю его.

— А как же Клиа?

— Она — не человек, такая же божественная сущность. И она не заключала с ним никаких контрактов. Блядь, да я вообще забыл про это. Это ведь ничего не значило, и вот мы здесь.

— То есть, мне тоже повезло? — Локи перекатился на спину, вытянул руки с планшетом и прищурился, рассматривая в нём что-то. Потыкал ещё раз пальцем.

— Ты понял, что я имел в виду.

— Кстати, кажется, я почти понял. Смотри, это имеет смысл? — Локи протянул им планшет. Сатана перекинула волосы за спину и нахмурилась.

— Это пентаграмма, но она... странная. Не моя стихия. Братик?

— Ты права.

Деймон уменьшил масштаб. Локи сделал линии ярко-красными, пентаграмму теперь было видно отчётливо. Она не была завершена, не хватало ещё нескольких узлов. Или нет? Деймон вздохнул и отложил планшет. Всё это действительно дурно пахло.

— Это сектанты, если тебе интересно. Конченые фанатики. Вполне допускаю, что сила их веры достаточна, чтобы воплотить безумные идеи в жизнь. Насколько я понял, они хотят призвать воплощение хаоса, чтобы вернуть всё к первоначальному состоянию. Знаешь, все эти мифы о сотворении мира. Их лидер вроде как видит будущее и от своих картинок совсем поехал крышей. Решил, что нужно разрушить мир до основания, чтобы потом в хаосе зародился новый. Или что-то такое, у меня было мало времени.

— Блядь, — Деймон мягко освободился от объятий Сатаны. — Опять это дерьмо.

— Так уже было?

— Да, и тогда всё закончилось при помощи ёбаного чуда. И отец погиб.

Он вспомнил войну с Амацу-Микабоши, всех, кто погиб по вине Афины, одержимой идеей порядка. Их спасло только то, что у Геры были хреновые отношения с Гераклом — достаточные для того, чтобы возникло никому не нужное измерение, куда можно было отгрузить воплощение хаоса, стремящееся пожрать всё сущее, как Галактус — планеты. Ведь даже Галактуса тогда проняло.

И столкновения миров.

И ад на земле.

Кажется, Деймон начинал ненавидеть свою жизнь.

— Надеюсь, они просто фанатики, но их нужно накрыть. Локи, что ещё ты узнал?

— Кроме того, что большая их часть — новорожденные мутанты, которые появились после последней заварушки с Фениксом? Один из них создаёт какие-то щиты, не знаю, сможем ли мы их вычислить.

— Можно рассчитать место следующего жертвоприношения и оставить там засаду, — предложила Сатана. — Ты же сможешь, Деймон?

— Не проблема.

— Но они планируют что-то грандиозное. Я пытался найти, где они держат жертв, но не смог. По разговорам я понял, что у них не менее пятнадцати пленников.

— Ублюдки.

— Они могут совершить убийства группами сразу в нескольких местах или одно массовое.

Деймон вернул Локи планшет.

— Будем работать, господа. Сатана...

— Я пойду. Ты же знаешь, это всё ещё не моя специальность. Но если будет нужна помощь Иезавель — звони. Или обратись к дядюшке.

 

Вспомнив визит к Мефисто, Деймон ухмыльнулся и мотнул головой. Говорят, что работа отлично отвлекает от личных проблем. Самое время вплотную заняться проверкой этой теории. Вычислениями Деймон заставил заниматься всех — не столько потому, что ему было лень, сколько потому, что одновременно с этим нужно было прочесать город, определив подходящее для подобного место. Чем хороши города, где открыто практикуют магию — полиция идёт навстречу и активно сотрудничает с тобой. Организацию этого Деймон спихнул на Ванса — организатор из того явно был лучше, к тому же он был куда ответственнее.

Это заняло у них ещё двое суток. Найти место и оставить там слежку было, пожалуй, просто — куда сложнее оказалось понять, когда ебанутые сектанты собираются устроить жертвоприношение.

— Я хочу убить кого-нибудь, — мрачно протянул Деймон.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Ванс.

— Да, — одновременно с этим вставил Локи. — Поверь, ты не хочешь видеть, как он взорвётся. У него и без этого волосы не гаснут почти никогда.

— Это не тебя пытался убить твой бывший парень, — рявкнул Деймон.

— Он всё ещё твой парень! — возмутился Локи. — Но вообще-то я тоже умирал.

— И твой заботливый брат нашёл тебя и воскресил. Не ной, мелкий, — Деймон уставился на карту так, словно она могла ответить на его вопросы.

Прошла уже неделя из тех десяти дней, что у него были. Деймон не понимал, куда ушло время. Казалось, он совсем ничего не сделал — только валялся в отключке и страдал. Но отчего-то все были уверены, что без него ничего нельзя было решить. Ладно, может быть у них ушло на это больше времени — но даже в ЦРУ и ФБР способны нанести точки на карту и увидеть между ними связь. А там работают обычные люди. Это даже не ЩИТ или что-то такое, где есть гении вместе с безудержными программами Тони Старка и ему подобных.

Но у них был Локи.

Хорошо, что однажды они встретили его в аду — хотя все прочие объявили его сумасшедшим за эту мысль.

Зато для остальных Локи не стал бы стараться так, как он делал это для Деймона. Разумеется, всё закончилось новыми поисками сектантов. Ожидание было самым отвратительным, что только можно придумать. Сидеть в Салеме Деймон не мог — убогий маленький город, драгоценная игрушка Стефана, он вызывал приступы головной боли, как только Деймон отвлекался.

— Ладно, у меня вроде как есть безумное количество дел в Бадалии. Вдруг Земо помнит, что я вроде как на него работаю.

— Барон Земо? — переспросил Робби.

— Гельмут Земо. Да. Он барон, — Деймон зевнул и встал. Его внутренние часы давно сбились от постоянного перемещения между часовыми поясами. — Ещё там есть некоторое количество плохих парней. Хотя Уитни просто плывёт по течению с тех пор, как ушла от Роббинса.

— Ты весёлый, — Робби ухмыльнулся.

— Спасибо, — Деймон потёр переносицу. — Надеюсь, за пару часов никого не убьют, ничего не взорвётся. Если взорвётся — пожалуйста, вызовите пожарных, не меня.


	8. Встретишь бога — убей бога

Оказалось, Земо всё-таки заметил отсутствие Деймона. Ему пришлось выслушивать длинную и крайне скучную речь о том, кто и что кому должен, которая закончилась искренним обещанием Деймона больше так не делать. Он даже остался в Адском городе на ночь. Каллена не было — Земо отправил его с каким-то мелким поручением.

Деймон очень хотел спать, но, кажется, его усталость достигла того пика, когда просто не можешь уснуть. Он устроился на кровати с книгой, надеясь, что рано или поздно заснёт. Когда он дошёл до истории магических практик в Непале, рядом на кровати из теней возник Стефан. Это было так похоже на то, как к Деймону приходил Дормамму когда-то, что в первые секунды его сковал ужас. Память о пытках прошлась по рёбрам, словно кожу вновь резали. Он почти чувствовал, как из него вытекает кровь.

— Ты вернулся, чтобы добить меня? — Деймон закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону. — Прости, что я не умер.

Стефан... Чёрт, Деймон же хотел называть его Стренджем. Но, блядь — было так сложно помнить, что этого равнодушного бога нужно назвать иначе.

— Не молчи. Неужели я не достоин хотя бы узнать свою участь?

Ему хотелось вывести его из себя, заставить снова стать человеком — хотя бы внешне. Деймон облизнул губы. Седина на висках Стефана казалась Деймону пронзительно белой. Он обвёл пальцами его скулы, коснулся кончика носа и губ. Стефан следил за ним так, как бесконечно богатый человек смотрит на очередного шута, ожидая, что тот начнёт выделывать фокусы.

— Ты не будешь говорить со мной? — спросил Деймон, усмехнувшись.

Тепло разливалось внутри него, но в нём была горечь, и Деймон не понимал, кому из них она принадлежит. Странно было смотреть на Стефана так, сверху вниз, сидя на его бёдрах, когда на самом деле тот был в его сердце.

Великие влюблённые всех миров воспевали свои чувства в песнях, о них слагали легенды. Они клялись друг другу в вечной любви, обещали, что навсегда останутся в сердцах друг друга, но это были пустые, ничего не значащие слова. Редкие сумасшедшие правда разрезали себя, заливали свои тела кровью, но это была лишь красная жидкость.

Деймон нёс в своём сердце душу человека, которого он любил, и эти слова не были метафорой.

Любовь — это когда кто-то готовит тебе еду, да? Когда счастье захлёстывает с головой, накрывает гигантской волной и уносит в открытое море. Когда трудно дышать от осознания этого, когда каждое движение наполняется той лёгкостью, что, кажется, можно летать и безо всякой магии.

Деймон наклонился и поцеловал Стефана. Он целовал его до тех пор, пока у него не закончилось дыхание — вряд ли у той божественной сущности, которой стал Стефан, были какие-то действительные потребности в кислороде. Деймон вновь посмотрел в глаза Стефана — они сияли подобно звёздам иных миров, до которых в детстве всегда так отчаянно хочется дотянуться.

Он почти ждал, что Стефан оттолкнёт его, равнодушно предложит продолжать, но тот лишь смотрел на него этим скучающим взглядом.

Сукин сын, подумал Деймон. Уебу ведь, когда придёшь в сознание. Выбью всю дурь так, чтобы никогда больше не пришлось проходить через такое. Игры великих, ха, ебал он такие игры десять раз.

Чуть поразмыслив, он хмыкнул, стащил футболку через голову и кинул её на пол.

— У тебя же есть воспоминания? Они не ушли с твоей чёртовой душой, я знаю, — Деймон положил ладонь на грудь Стефана — сердце билось медленно, но билось. Есть вещи, которые ты продолжаешь делать просто на автопилоте, даже если ты — бог. — Просто теперь ты вознёсся и тебе не до мира жалких смертных.

— Прекрати, — Стефан сдвинул голову чуть в бок. — Я не понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь.

— Ох, кто у нас заговорил, — оскалился Деймон. Он провёл рукой выше, царапнул ногтями кожу за воротником рубашки и обхватил ладонью шею. — Ты всё понимаешь, Стефан. Скажи мне «нет», и я уйду и больше никогда не вернусь в твою жизнь.

Звёзды холодно смотрели на Деймона, но ответа так и не последовало. Любопытство — великий порок всех богов. Они столь могущественны, что в своём всевластии им становится отчаянно скучно жить на свете. Даже таким молодым богам, как Стефан. Воспоминания о том, как хорошо быть живым ещё не отпустили его.

Деймон расстегнул его рубашку, развёл полы в сторону. Наклонившись, он поцеловал то место, где когда-то был шрам, оставленный Дормамму — теперь его не было. Ещё один болезненный укол, но Деймон мог с этим справиться. Следы на теле — пустяки. Он всегда может оставить на Стефане новые шрамы. Любая следующая битва может изувечить их. Физические тела были слабы, но они легко поддавались искушениям. Стефан, который лежал под ним, не был тем, кто мог легко преступить через слабость плоти. Настоящий, живой Стефан был жарким огнём внутри Деймона.

Он подтянулся выше, вновь поцеловал Стефана — на этот раз жёстко, почти грубо, вымещая свою бессильную злость. Прокусил ему губы так, что выступила кровь — сладкая и густая, на вкус она напоминала амброзию, которую наливали у греческих богов.

Деймону хотелось сделать так, чтобы этот новый Стефан забыл себя, потерялся в наслаждении и умолял его. Чтобы не видеть этого скучающего выражения на таком знакомом лице. Чтобы унять жар, бушевавший под кожей.

Стефан приподнялся, помогая снять с себя рубашку. Он открывал губы для нового поцелуя, и Деймон понял, что он сам тоже не может устоять перед этим. Он подсел на Стефана — как давно это началось? Как давно вспыхнуло пламя, которое сожгло его прежнего? Никогда раньше Деймон не сравнивал себя с фениксом (не сумасшедшей Джин Грей, а мифическим животным), но сейчас почувствовал определённое сходство. В очередной раз поднявшись от удара, который нанесла ему жизнь, он стряхнул пепел и вновь шагнул в костёр.

Целоваться было хорошо. То, каким знакомым было тело под руками, сводило с ума. Воспоминания Стефана, те, что отпечатались в его душе, расползались под кожей Деймона, многократно усиливая ощущения. Блядь, да Деймон кончил просто от того, как они тут целовались, и лишь холодные звёзды в чужих глазах немного остудили ему голову.

— Это было нечестно, — облизнув губы, заявил он, поёрзав на коленях Стефана. Деймон привстал, быстро расстегнул джинсы и кое-как стащил их с себя. Дёрнул к себе простыню, обтёрся. — Раздевайся, — скомандовал он, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке Стефана. — Будем трахаться, — и ухмыльнулся.

В молчаливости Стефана не было ничего необычного, если подумать, но вязкое ощущение того, что это не его Стефан — вот что было неправильным. Неверным.

Деймон целовал его, кусал и царапал, и Стефан — грёбаный засранец — отвечал тем же. У него не было чувств, но он помнил, как нужно делать, чтобы Деймон стонал, шипел проклятия и выгибался навстречу.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Деймон, глядя на Стефана из-под ресниц. Тот чуть улыбался, и сейчас в его глазах не было звёзд. Только похоть.

Наклонившись, Деймон обвёл языком головку члена, не отводя взгляда от лица Стефана, легко прикоснулся к ней губами, а потом снова облизал. Ему хотелось посмотреть, сколько тот выдержит. Когда божественная выдержка и скука уступит желание схватить Деймона за волосы и оттрахать в рот.

Стефан развёл ноги чуть шире, и Деймон усмехнулся про себя. Он не прекращал дразнить Стефана: целовал внутреннюю сторону бёдер, обхватывал губами головку, слизывая выступавшую смазку и щекоча щель языком, облизывал яйца и легко водил кончиками пальцев по члену, с ликованием слушая, как сбивается дыхание Стефана, наблюдая, как темнеет его лицо. Собственное возбуждение ненадолго отступило. Как во время отлива обнажается берег моря, так и сейчас Деймон сбрасывал всё ненужное, отходил в сторону.

Когда Стефан не выдержал, сжал его волосы и толкнулся в рот, Деймон послушно расслабил горло, пропуская член глубже, и начал сосать. Он чувствовал, как его волосы текут сквозь пальцы Стефана жидким пламенем, слышал недовольный приглушённый вскрик, и мысленно мстительно улыбнулся. Он слышал приглушённое шипение, мешавшееся со стонами. Стефан обладал силой бога, но даже с ней не мог удержать его волосы, подчинить себе. Даже сейчас это Деймон трахал его, а не наоборот.

Он проглотил всё, когда Стефан кончил, поцеловал в бедро и, вытянувшись рядом со Стефаном, запрокинул к нему голову. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, и от этой улыбки у Деймона сжалось сердце. Когда Стефан наклонился к нему, обхватил руками и страстно поцеловал, Деймону хотелось крикнуть ему что-нибудь, едкое и обидное, но слова оставили его. Он отвечал на эти поцелуи, а в его груди билось два сердца. Это было хуже любых заклинаний или зелий, мороков или иллюзий. Стефан был рядом с ним и внутри него. У Деймона вырвался стон, полный бессильной злости, он дёрнул голову назад, разрывая поцелуй.

— Какой же ты сукин сын, — пробормотал он, щурясь. У Стефана на лбу блестели бисеринки пота, а глаза заволокла мутная пелена желания.

— Возьми меня, — чудовищная простота этого предложения вырвала Деймона из его уютного мира, в который он успел погрузиться.

Деймон опрокинул Стефана на кровать, нависая над ним.

— Теперь ты сам просишь этого? — он наклонился, шепча Стефану на ухо.

— Да, — Деймон скорее почувствовал этот ответ телом, чем услышал. Увидел, как двигаются мышцы щеки, шеи, и на мгновение красота эти естественных движений заворожила его.

Бог внутри Стефана не нуждался в словах, он мог говорить прямо в его голове, но телу было проще выражаться так. Деймон прикусил мочку уха, провёл губами по шее, чувствуя солоноватую влагу. Боги потеют? Думать об этом было смешно.

Он не стал подготавливать Стефана — ничего, потерпит, скотина, — просто развёл его ноги шире и положил их к себе на бёдра и медленно толкнулся внутрь.

— Дерьмо, — сдавленно простонал он, когда мысли прояснились.

Это было... Он не мог подобрать слов. Входить в Стефана, чувствуя отголоски их прежней близости внутри себя, соскальзывая в то, что чувствовал Стефан когда-то, — это было слишком. Наверное, Деймон так сдавил бёдра Стефана, что могли остаться синяки. Было скользко — когтями Деймон распорол кожу Стефана, и кровь запачкала ему руки. Краем глаза он зацепил картинку: алые, слабо светящиеся капли на белых простынях.

— Дерьмо, — повторил Деймон, входя глубже. Ему хотелось бесконечно растянуть этот момент, остаться в нём навсегда.

Войдя до конца, Деймон замер, глубоко дыша. Холодные звёзды смотрели на него через глаза Стефана, и чёрт. Даже это не могло испортить мгновение безграничного счастья, которое ощутил Деймон.

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Стефана, закрыл глаза, разрешив себе подумать о том, что поцелует своего Стефана, настоящего, и тот ответил ему изнутри. Вы знаете, каково это — ощущать, что тебя целует душа? Как она окутывает тебя своим светом, позволяя утонуть в нём, отдаёт всё без остатка.

Сжав член Стефана в руке, Деймон начал медленно двигаться, жадно следя за его лицом. Он ловил мельчайшие подрагивания ресниц, играл с его телом, стараясь распалить Стефана как можно сильнее, и оставить при этом неудовлетворённым. О, Деймон мог играть в эти игры бесконечно.

Он кончил первым, и Деймону показалось, что звёзды смеются над ним. Но когда он хотел отстраниться, то Стефан низко застонал, сжался вокруг него — блядь, это было почти больно.

— Подожди, — голос, которым Стефан это произнёс, был властным, чужим, но Деймон понял, что не сможет ослушаться, даже если захочет. Он наклонился, но они встретились на полпути, столкнулись лбами, и неуместный сейчас смех Деймона утонул в очередном поцелуе. Стефан целовал его жадно, и его ладони на спине Деймона почти обжигали.

Возбуждение возвращалось, Деймон чувствовал, как сокращаются вокруг него мышцы, как они сжимают его твердеющий член. На этот раз Стефан опрокинул его на кровать, оседлав бёдра и плавно двинулся.

— Ох, чёрт, — выдохнул через сжатые зубы Деймон, прикрывая глаза. Он всё ещё не был до конца возбуждён, и медленные, почти незаметные движения Стефана сводили его с ума. Сквозь ресницы он смотрел, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка Стефана, как покачивается в такт движениям его член — и звук, с которым кожа касалась кожи, отдавался в голове пронзительной языческой музыкой древних идолов. Когда Деймон хотел протянуть руку, чтобы подрочить Стефану, тот мягко перехватил его запястье и обвёл пальцами второй руки пентаграмму на груди Деймона, а потом, наклонившись, легко коснулся губами центра.

Блядский. Сукин. Сын.

Это был подлый приём, Деймон выгнулся, вскинул бёдра, почти надеясь причинить Стефану боль, но тот лишь обхватил руками его лицо и вновь поцеловал, покусывая губы.

Ублюдок.

Тихо рыкнув, Деймон перекатился, подминая Стефана под себя и начиная жестоко его трахать, придерживая за бедро. Второй рукой он сжал шею Стефана, вдавливая его лицом в кровать и не давая поднять головы. Он не хотел видеть этого лица, хотел забыть о том, что в глазах человека, которого он любит, сияли звёзды иных миров. Чёрт, да даже если Деймон его сейчас задушит, то Стефан не умрёт.

Деймону нравилось, как краснеет кожа на бёдрах Стефана, там, где в неё впиваются пальцы. Нравились царапины с капельками подсохшей крови.

Когда тело под ним расслабилось и обмякло, Деймон радостно оскалился, не прекращая двигаться. Его толкала вперёд весёлая злость, она бурлила внутри, смешиваясь с тем теплом, что дарила ему душа Стефана.

Деймон не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он кончил в третий раз. Он вышел из тела Стефана и в полузабытье коснулся губами плеча и вытянулся рядом. Сбитая в ком простынь неудобно подвернулась как раз под спину, но шевелиться было лень.

— Деймон Хеллштром, — задумчиво произнёс вдруг Стефан. Он сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и смешно наклонил голову. Звёзды ушли, оставив лишь тёмное грозовое небо.

— Я за него, — буркнул Деймон.

— Поцелуй меня ещё раз, — а вот это было неожиданно, но Деймону не хотелось его слушать. Он бы сейчас ещё немного полежал и сходил в душ.

— Деймон Хеллштром, — вновь повторил Стефан, и Деймон злобно полыхнул на него глазами.

— Отъебись ты, — рявкнул он.

Стефан промолчал, но что-то в его лице вдруг изменилось. Оно словно стало мягче, не так, как, бывало, изменялось лицо Стефана — другого Стефана, уточнил сам себе Деймон. Необходимость различать их жутко бесила его — но они не были одним Стефаном.

— Ладно, хуй с тобой, — проворчал Деймон и тоже сел. Пристально посмотрел на Стефана, качнулся вперёд и коснулся его губ своими. Когда он хотел отстраниться, Стефан не позволил ему, положил руку на затылок, углубляя поцелуй. Происходило что-то странное, и Деймон вдруг понял, что готов закричать от необъяснимого ужаса.

Удушливый, липкий страх, подобный тому, что он испытывал в плену у Дормамму, окутал его с головой.

Внутри вдруг стало холодно — стыло, как бывает в ином брошенном доме, где зимой выбило окно, и так же пусто. Потусторонний ледяной ветер ударил в спину, Деймон вцепился пальцами в плечи Стефана, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но почему-то только притянул ближе, всё ещё отвечая на поцелуй.

У Деймона заканчивалось дыхание, перед глазами поплыли круги, и он, кажется, на долю секунды потерял сознание, но когда пришёл в себя, то руки, обнимавшие его, были тёплыми.

Глаза, с которыми он встретился взглядом, не знали скуки всесильных божеств, но в них была бесконечная грусть.

Деймон понял, что его знобит. Хотелось одновременно смеяться, ударить Стефана и обозвать всеми дурными словами, которые только Деймон мог вспомнить — или продолжать дальше так же беспомощно прижиматься к нему. 


	9. Адонай

Почему всё не могло закончиться так? Счастливый финал, принцесса спасена, все счастливы. Деймона разбудил звонок телефона, он сонно моргнул и прищурился, читая имя. Локи.

— Да?

— У нас очень-очень проблема, Деймон. То есть, я бы даже сказал это Проблема. Ну, знаешь, с большой буквы.

— Сейчас буду.

Стефан ещё спал и походил на мертвеца. Его дыхание было едва заметно. Деймон коснулся пальцами груди — пентаграмма вернулась. Он отвёл с лица Стефана волосы. Наклонившись, поцеловал его в висок. Если сюда ввалится Каллен, то просто охуеет от неожиданности. В худшем случае, поднимет тревогу, но ведь вместе с душой Стефан не лишился божественности? Он всё ещё всесилен.

Небо на Салемом было скрыто тучами. Вдалеке грохотал гром, за чертой города в землю били молнии.

— Кто-то опять пытается поднять Преисподнюю на поверхность земли, расшатать основы мироздания или просто катаклизм, — проворчал Деймон под нос.

Вспомнилось, как однажды ему позвонил Джонни — Невада превратилась в ад. Буквально. Деймону всегда было интересно, как отреагировала на это Хэла, которая давно объявила Лас-Вегас своей территорией. Впрочем, их с Мефисто связывали давние отношения, в которые он предпочёл бы никогда не внимать.

Деймон просто хотел стать драконом и унести принцессу в башню.

Он не хотел быть принцем.

— Деймон! — Локи врезался в него с разбегу.

— Твою мать, аккуратнее нужно, — Деймон отстранил его в сторону и согнулся, закашлявшись.

— Я очень рад тебя видеть. Мы смогли спасти детей, но после этого сами сектанты совершили массовое харакири, и я не уверен, что им были нужны именно невинные детские души для ритуалов. Потому что именно тогда небо стало таким.

— А раньше позвонить ты не мог? — зашипел Деймон. — Где они?

— Трупы? В туннелях под центральной площадью, ты угадал с местом.

— Ладно. И как ты хочешь, чтобы я победил воплощение хаоса? В прошлый раз он уничтожил почти всё население земли, Локи. Всех чёртовых богов хаоса во вселенной, а потом едва ли не всё мироздание! Долбаный Амадей Чо сделал Геракла сверхбогом, и вместе они смогли засунуть Микабоши в вакуумную вселенную, где тот может бесконечно пожирать сам себя и купаться в океане хаоса, но это был не я. Никто из нас. Все погибли, мой отец умер, спасая меня.

— У тебя засос на шее, — вдруг сказал Локи.

— Ты хочешь обсуждать это сейчас?

— Неужели ты сжалился над Калленом?

— Каллен может дальше мечтать, — отрезал Деймон. — Где все?

— На центральной площади, ждут тебя.

— А ведь только восьмой день, — Деймон призвал трезубец.

— Прости?

— Я вроде как продал землю за душу Стефана. Просто так. Миллиарды душ в валютном исчислении для Ярмарки Грешников.

— И мне говорят, что я бог обмана и лжи, — Локи ухмыльнулся.

— Просто в другом пантеоне, — Деймон щёлкнул его по лбу.

Он поднялся в воздух. С высоты было видно, что весь город превратился в пентаграмму — места, где были совершены убийства, пылали кострами, их соединяли линии, которые теперь были видны и простым смертным. Из хорошего — город эвакуировали. Конечно, ребятишки же не могли допустить невинных жертв.

Деймон долетел до площади и приземлился. Там была целая толпа народу в супергеройских костюмах. Почему всем обязательно нужны костюмы?

— Не отказался бы сейчас от виски со льдом, — земля под ногами подрагивала. Деймон присел на бортик неработающего фонтана.

— Маргарита на пляже, — хмуро ответил один из собравшихся. Он напоминал Человека-Паука, но их в Америке было уже столько, что Деймон категорически отказывался их различать. К тому же, они постоянно умирали и воскресали. — Я пил маргариту на пляже, а потом случилось это дерьмо.

— Кейн! — возмутилась Арасели. Кажется, это была Арасели.

— Одобряю. Если мы все не откинемся, приглашаю тебя отменить это в чудном баре.

Мефисто всегда рад новым лицам.

— У тебя есть план? — Арасели взяла Деймона под руку. — Красивый трезубец.

— Не трогай. Нет. В прошлый раз Амацу-Микабоши действовал самостоятельно, пытаясь уничтожить мир и обратить его в изначальный хаос, — Деймон ненавидел повторяться, но на этот раз слушателей было больше. — Но эти сектанты, как я понимаю, преследуют схожую цель — не понимая, с чем, собственно, они имеют дело. Тогда у нас был сверхбог в лице Геракла и несколько пантеонов, пожертвоваших своими жизнями ради мира во всём мире. А потом Геракл пожертвовал тоже, и его смешной друг Амадей Чо смог отправить Микабоши в искусственно созданную копию вселенной.

— Может, Франклину Ричардсу позвонить? — невинно предложил Локи. Или наивно. Зависит от точки зрения.

Идея, в общем-то, была хороша, но насколько Деймон знал, семья Рида сейчс где-то на другом конце галактики. К тому же, присутствие Микабоши, обладающего властью над кошмарами, погрузит всех людей в состояние, далёкое от жизни. Франклин Ричардс, какое бы будущее ему не пророчили, был лишь человеком. Среди присутствующих сейчас Деймон мог точно поручиться за себя и Локи, да может быть ещё — Арасели.

— Нет, — Деймон устало оперся на трезубец. — Бесполезно.

— И делать-то что? — с напускной беспечностью спросил Робби.

— Ты веришь в Бога, пацан?

— Нет.

— Ну, всё равно можешь помолиться, — щедро разрешил Деймон. — Могу даже пообещать уютный дом в моём измерении ада, если ты достаточно поверишь в меня. Правда, там не особо весело.

— Ты серьёзно, Деймон? — Арасели смотрела очень серьёзно.

— Смотри.

Среди чёрных туч зарождалось пламя. Всё словно замерло; раскаты грома стихли, молнии прекратились, а потом на землю обрушился огненный шар. Это было в нескольких километрах от Салема, но горячий воздух дошёл и до них. Лес, окружавший город, запылал.

— Там есть водоём? — девушка из народа атлантов хмурилась.

— Понятия не имею, — равнодушно отклинулся Деймон.

Небо раскалывалось, словно застывшая лава в кратере вулкана, когда начинается извержение. В конце концов, он даже успел вернуть Стефану душу и поцеловал его перед уходом.

— Я не помню Рагнарёк, — Локи приставил ладонь ко лбу, прищурившись. — Но не хочу узнавать, каково пережить конец света.

— Пока это ещё не конец света.

— Обнадёживает.

— Амацу-Микабоши только пытается попасть в наш мир. Вот эта хуйня в небе — его дверь.

— Ты же сын Сатаны, — Робби покачивался с носка на пятку.

— А моя мать была смертной женщиной.

Ещё один огненный шар обрушился на землю, превращая мир в подобие ада. Серьёзно, ведь шёл только восьмой день.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос — нет. Я просто наполовину исчадие ада, наполовину — такой же смертный, как и все вы.

Всего Деймон насчитал семь огненных шаров. Мир вокруг пылал. Тайна семи звезд, которые ты видел в деснице Моей. Это было слишком смешно. После седьмого все, кроме Локи, Арасели и него самого, упали на землю. Как Деймон и ожидал; всё происходило так быстро, воспоминания взрывались в его голове. Ты никого никогда не спасёшь, Деймон Хеллштром.

Спасибо, дедушка.

Ему на плечо легла рука.

— Я есть начало и конец.

Деймон резко обернулся. Он почти ожидал увидеть там Дормамму; второй раз он принял Стефана за него.

— Почему ты не разбудил меня, Деймон?

— Ты выглядел усталым, — честно ответил тот.

— Деймон, твою же мать! — завопил Локи. — Больной ублюдок! Ты вернул ему душу, у него есть божественная сила, и ты оставил его дома, когда начался апокалипсис, от которого все наши друзья попадали замертво?

— Я есть начало и конец, — повторил Стефан.

В его глазах снова были звёзды. Сошедшие с небес, он собрались в его теле. Деймону стало жутко; он знал, что Стефан вновь стал собой, но сейчас в это верилось с трудом. Деймон услышал далёкий рокот. Одновременно с этим в уши влился шёпотом тысячи голосов, сердце сжал липкий страх. Кошмары наполняли воздух вокруг, крались к людям, захватывая их сны. Земля сделалась престолом Зверя, которого так ждали сумасшедшие сектанты.

— Стив, — начал было Деймон, но тот приложил палец к губам.

Все звуки пропали, а следом пропал и сам Стефан. Локи что-то говорил, но Деймон не слышал. Он всматривалс яв горизонт, пока не зрение не померкло тоже. И тогда перед внутренним зрением он увидел новое небо и новую землю — или прежние, не тронутые разложением.

Деймон открыл глаза. Он был на той самой поляне, где встречался с Иезавель. Венера в небе показалась ему особенно яркой. В лесу щебетали птицы — так, словно никогда ничего не происходило.

Прежде он всегда чувствовал, когда Стефан рядом; чувствовал и сейчас. Слова смёрзлись в горле, он медленно повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Стефана. Тот был в его штанах и рубашке; уголки его губ были печально опущены. Они ведь так и не говорили, и Деймон не знал, хочет ли он когда-либо обсуждать то, что случилось между ними.

— Ты спас мир.

— Не от того, чего должен был, — Стефан будто хотел сделать шаг к нему, но передумал. В воздухе застыло это неосуществлённое движение.

— Мир постоянно в опасности, Стив, ты не сможешь спасти его от всего. Ты Верховный маг, в конце концов, ты не можешь вмешиваться во все конфликты.

— Деймон, я...

— Мы уже говорили об этом.

Радость от того, что всё закончилось, ушла. Деймон облизнул губы. Однажды они уже проходили через такое, но тогда между ними был только секс; Деймон облизнул губы. Стефан сейчас был воплощением своего прозвища — в его лице было смирение святого, и это бесило. Словно Стефан специально выводил его из себя. Он действовал вполне осознанно; удар вышел сильным, кажется, Деймон даже слышал хруст. Стефан пошатнулся и поднёс руку к лицу. На его бледной коже кровь вдруг показалась особенно яркой, он, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но Деймон ударил снова.

Его отпустило только тогда, когда Стефан уже не стоял, лежал, согнувшись на земле.

Деймон сел рядом на корточки и закрыл лицо руками. Внутри него падали камни. Без Стефана было так легко опуститься в темноту, но иногда сам Стефан толкал его туда. Деймон не чувствовал вины, но ощущал себя так мерзко, словно искупался в чане с кислотой. Она же разъедала его изнутри.

Стефан перевернулся к нему и коснулся колена.

— Прости, — очень тихо сказал он. Наверное, это было больно, Деймон ведь разбил ему губы.

— Я не могу, Стив. Почему мы выворачиваемся наизнанку ради друг друга, умираем и воскресаем, страдаем, чёрт возьми, но при этом не способны понять друг друга.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Стефан приподнялся на локте и закашлялся. Деймон стянул футболку через голову и осторожно промокнул кровь с его лица, а потом обнял за плечи и поцеловал в щёку.

— Тебе очень больно? — спросил он. Стефан коснулся пальцами пентаграммы у него на груди.

— Помнишь Южный Полюс?

— И храм в горах. И мою квартиру. Я помню всё, Стив, и не хочу этого забывать.

Когда Деймон уложил его спиной на землю, Стефан только улыбнулся. Камни внутри превращались в перья, которые щекотали Деймона изнутри, но его охватило странное спокойствие. Он расстегнул одежду Стефана, коснулся губами артерии на шее, чувствуя биение пульса. Деймон брал его медленно, не прекращая целовать. Это было совсем не так, как прошлой ночью, когда он был зол — злость вышла, когда он избивал Стефана.

Деймон не мог подобрать слов для того, чтобы описать их необходимость друг в друге. Отвращение? Мучение? Любовь.

Он вспомнил душу Стефана внутри себя и кончил, а потом долго целовал Стефана, не в силах отпустить его, а тот тихо смеялся и тянулся его обнять. Они лежали на земле, мир был спасён — на этот раз, — и Деймон тоже начал смеяться. Обнимать Стефана было так правильно; у Деймона ныли рёбра отчего-то, странно, ведь это не его били. Может, от рвущегося наружу счастья. А потом Стефан вдруг сказал:

— Я восстановил Новый Орлеан.

Деймон закашлялся.

— Я восстановил твой город. Целиком. Со всеми жителями.

— Там строили мемориал, знаешь ли. Жертвам трагедии, всё такое, — Деймон приподнялся на локтях и внимательно посмотрел на Стефана. Тот улыбался, привычной мягкой рассеянной улыбкой, которую Деймон так любил. Она означала, что всё хорошо. Всё наконец-то хорошо — хотя бы на ближайшие несколько дней.

— Мы можем вернуться домой.

— Там, наверное, ужасно пыльно, — губы Стефана дрогнули, и он снова засмеялся.


End file.
